All I want for Christmas
by Kuerbissuppenkobold
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten im Märchenwald des verlorenen Jahres, sowie in New York und Storybrooke in der Vergangenheit. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Diana :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Für meine allerliebste Cora-Wilma-Diana :) Fröhliche Weihnachten!_**

_Im Märchenwald:_

Regina eilte durch die leeren Gänge des Schlosses. Die vielen Stoffe ihres ausladenden Kleides raschelten und die Absätze ihrer kniehohen Stiefel klackerten im Takt ihrer Schritte auf dem Steinboden. Beim Gehen wanderte der Blick der Königin immer wieder hinaus aus der großen Fensterfront, die die rechte Seite des Ganges säumte und ihn mit Tageslicht flutete. Es schneite. Dichte, dicke Flocken schwebten vom Himmel, wurden vom Wind erfasst, durch die Gegend gewirbelt und malten verträumte Muster in die Luft. Wenn man stehen blieb und hinunter in den Hof sah, konnte man sehen, dass der neue Schnee sich über den alten, schon vor Wochen gefallenen, gelegt hatte und die vielen Spuren verdeckte, die Menschenfüße in ihn hinein getreten hatten. Die Schneedecke war nun wieder eben und unberührt, ein Bild der Perfektion. Doch Regina hatte keine Zeit, innezuhalten, um diese Schönheit zu bewundern. Sie war spät dran. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die großen Flügeltüren des Ratssaals.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung.", verkündete die Königin schlicht, als die Blicke aller Anwesenden sich auf sie richteten. Wie erwartet, waren die Plätze um den großen runden Tisch schon gut gefüllt. Belle und Granny saßen nebeneinander, gerade eben noch in ein leises Gespräch verwickelt, während ein Nadelspiel zwischen Grannys Fingern klickte. Zu ihrer Rechten saß Snow, in ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Hände über der Wölbung ihres Bauches gefaltet, die Regina ein warmes Lächeln schenkte und zu Belles linken saß Robin Hood, der Dieb. Sein Blick ruhte auf einer kleinen Gestalt, die bei einem großen Kamin, auf der anderen Seite des Saals, auf dem Boden saß, umgeben von einem Haufen hölzerner Bauklötze. Als Roland das Geräusch der Tür hörte, sah er von seinem, leicht schrägen Turm auf, an dem er gerade mit der Zunge zwischen den Lippen gearbeitet hatte.

„Hallo R'gina", rief er durch den Raum und winkte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Meisterwerk widmete.

Regina konnte nicht umhin zu schmunzeln, während sie mit langen Schritten den Raum durchmaß und zu Robin Hoods linken Platz nahm. Ihr Blick kreiste einmal durch die Runde und blieb dann an einem leeren Stuhl zwischen ihr und Snow hängen.  
„Es scheint so, als sei ich nicht die Einzige, die spät dran ist.", bemerkte sie und wandte sich an Snow. „Darf man erfahren, wo dein charmanter Ehemann ist? Schließlich war er derjenige, der auf die heutige Sitzung bestanden hat."

„Der war heute morgen im Wald.", erwiderte die Snow vergnügt. Regina war es gewöhnt, dass diese sich nicht von ihrer abweisenden Art abschrecken lies, aber heute schien Snow vor guter Laune förmlich zu sprühen, was Regina die Augen verdrehen lies.  
„Na ich hoffe, er taucht dann demnächst auch auf. Ich habe nämlich besseres zu tun, als hier rum zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen."

„Keine Angst, Regina. Ich bin sicher, er kommt jeden Moment."

Snow hatte recht. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da gingen die großen Flügeltüren erneut auf und ein kalter Luftzug strömte durch den Raum. In der Tür stand Charming. In seinem Haar und in dem Fellkragen seines dicken, roten Umhangs, klebte Schnee, der nun schnell zu schmelzen begann und über seine Schulter hatte er eine große, ebenfalls mit Schnee bepuderte, Tanne gehieft. Schwer atmend, ging er in Richtung Kamin, wo Roland aufgeregt aufgesprungen war.  
„Papa, Papa! Der Prinz hat einen Baum mitgebracht!"

„Das sehe ich.", meinte Robin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er Charming beobachtete, der seine Last nun auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte und an dem Schnallenverschluss seines Umhangs herumnestelte, den er zum Trocknen direkt vor dem Kamin ausbreitete. „Aber warum er das getan hat, ist mir ein Rätsel."

Regina beobachtete das Schauspiel ebenfalls, doch ihr bereitete es einen Knoten in der Magengrube, als sie den kleinen Jungen beobachtete, der neugierig und aufgeregt zu der Tanne hinüber ging und mit der Hand einen benadelten Ast durch seine Finger gleiten lies, bis er sich piekste und den Ast schnell wieder loslies.

„Es ist Weihnachten.", verkündete Charming, während er sich an den Tisch setzte. „Eine Festlichkeit, die wir im Land ohne Magie kennen gelernt haben und von der Snow und ich dachten, es wäre schön, wenn wir sie beibehalten, obwohl diese Tradition in diesem Reich nicht üblich ist."

Robin hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Und dazu gehört ein Baum?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Die Tanne stellen wir später auf und schmücken sie dann.", erklärte Snow. Ihre Vorfreude fast schon kindlich. „Wenn er möchte, kann Roland gerne mithelfen."

Roland, der immer noch bei dem Tannenbaum stand und nun begonnen hatte, herunter gefallene Nadeln aufzusammeln, grinste begeistert, als er ihre Worte hörte.  
„Au ja! Darf ich, Papa?"

„Wenn dir das Spaß macht, gerne.", erwiderte Robin mit einem Grinsen, das dem seines Sohnes auf bis auf die kleinen Grübchen in den Backen glich, wie Regina feststellte.

Die Königin war diejenige, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe von dem Fünfjährigen ablenkte.

„Bevor wir in zu weihnachtliche Stimmung kommen, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns den Problemen widmen, die meine Schwester momentan verursacht. Was ist es, was die Feen herausgefunden haben und was so unglaublich wichtig ist, dass du eine Sondersitzung einberufen musstest, Charming?"

Dieser seufzte und begann zu erzählen.

* * *

_New York:_

„Hey!", rief Emma als sie die Tür zu ihrem New Yorker Apartment zufallen lies. „Ich bin zu Hause. Und pünktlich zu Weihnachten hat's angefangen zu schneien."

Sie zog Mantel, Mütze und Schal aus und drapierte sie zum trocknen über dem Heizkörper im Flur.

„Was ist auch Weihnachten ohne Schnee.", meinte Henry, der von seinen Hausaufgaben aufsah, die er auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet hatte. „Hi Mom.", begrüßte er sie und ließ sich von Emma einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken.

„Es ist der 24. Dezember. Der Tag von Heiligabend. Und du machst Mathehausaufgaben?", fragte sie skeptisch.  
Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich das Thema endlich mal verstanden habe, hasse ich Mathe gar nicht mehr so. Und lieber mache ich jetzt die Hausaufgaben, als sie bis ans Ende der Ferien aufzuschieben."

„Wie du meinst." Emma war hinüber zu der Küchenzeile gegangen. „Ich muss mich erst einmal aufwärmen. Möchtest du auch einen heißen Kakao?"  
„Jederzeit.", grinste Henry und begann, weiter in sein Heft zu kritzeln.

Nachdem Emma in der Küche herumgewerkelt hatte und mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurückkam, schlug Henry sein Buch zu und räumte sein Schulzeug zusammen.

„Fertig?", fragte Emma und schob ihm seinen Kakao zu.  
„So gut wie.", erwiderte Henry. „Und du hast recht. Hausaufgaben an Weihnachten machen ist doof."  
Es herrschte eine kurze Stille während Mutter und Sohn an ihren Getränken nippten.

„Du bist heute wieder später gekommen, als sonst. Ich dachte dein Fall sei so gut wie aufgeklärt.", bemerkte Henry.

„Ich hab noch ein paar andere Sachen erledigt die nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hatten."

Emma schmunzelte Geheimnisvoll und Henry zog wissend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Du machst immer alles auf aller letzte Minute, Mom.", sagte er leicht anklagend und fügte dann verschmitzt hinzu: „Ich wette du warst nicht alleine bei deiner Einkaufstour."

Emmas Schmunzeln wich nicht von ihren Lippen.  
„Wird Walsh heute auch Heiligabend mit uns verbringen?", fragte ihr Sohn gerade heraus. Diese Worte sorgten dafür, dass sich Emmas Miene verdüsterte.  
„Nein, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir Heiligabend zu zweit verbringen wollen.", meinte sie ernst. „Ich war mir unsicher, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich an den Rand gedrängt fühlst."

„Mom!", Henry verdrehte die Augen. „Du hättest ihn ruhig einladen können. Ich mag Walsh und er macht dich glücklich. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist."

Emma zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Miene nicht mehr ganz so ernst.

„Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, um das wieder rückgängig zu machen. Aber wahrscheinlich werden wir ihn morgen, oder übermorgen sehen. Außerdem kann ich ihm doch nicht unser schreckliches Weihnachtsessen vorsetzen.", grinste sie schließlich und die Beiden ließen das Thema fallen.

„..Wir brauchen noch einen Baum.", meinte Emma nach einer weiteren stillen Minute, in der sie nach draußen, auf das dichte Schneegestöber gestarrt hatte.

„Noch eine Sache, die du mal wieder auf die letzte Minute verschoben hast.", meinte Henry und fing sich mit diesem Kommentar einen sanften Klaps ein.

„Hey, das gehört mittlerweile zu unserer festen Weihnachtstradition. Jedes Jahr wird der Baum erst an Heiligabend gekauft."  
„Und jedes Jahr stehst du vor der kläglichen Auswahl an übrigen Weihnachtsbäumen und beschwerst dich, warum wir nicht früher losgezogen sind, Mom.", ergänzte der Teenager.

„Und trotzdem haben wir bisher jedes Weihnachten überlebt.", meinte Emma. „Und jetzt hör auf zu jammern und trink deinen Kakao. Wenn es so weiter schneit müssen wir uns draußen erst einmal freischaufeln, bis wir überhaupt irgendetwas einkaufen können."

* * *

_Storybrooke 2007:_

_Regina war gerade auf dem Dachboden ihres großen Hauses, als sie die Türklingel schellen hörte. Seufzend klemmte sie sich den großen Karton unter den Arm, den sie gerade hervorgeholt hatte und lief dann die vielen Treppen zu der Eingangstür hinunter. Diese stand schon sperrangel weit offen._

„_Henry!", rief sie in mahnendem Ton, während sie die letzten paar Stufen nahm. „Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du nicht einfach die Haustür öffnen sollst, wenn ich nicht da bin?"  
„Aber es ist doch nur Sheriff Graham.", erwiderte ihr sechsjähriger Sohn und grinste den großgewachsenen Mann breit an, der in der Tür stand und nun auch in ihr Blickfeld kam.  
„Hallo Regina.", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. „Na? Seid ihr beiden bereit? Eigentlich bin ich zu spät und dachte ihr würdet schon fertig angezogen, ungeduldig warten."_

_Die Bürgermeisterin erwiderte das Lächeln und deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf den Karton in ihren Armen.  
„Ich bringe den hier noch schnell in das Wohnzimmer. Henry, warum ziehst du dir nicht schonmal Mütze, Schal und Jacke an?"_

„_Handschuhe auch.", ergänzte der Sheriff. „Es schneit wieder."_

_Seufzend warf Regina einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo Grahams Aussage bestätigt wurde.  
„Schnee!", rief Henry verzückt. In Windeseile schlüpfte er in seine Wintersachen und rannte nach draußen, wo er mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem kleinen Weg im Vorgarten stand, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und den Mund weit offen, in der Hoffnung, eine Schneeflocke fangen zu können. _

_Regina beobachtete das Schauspiel lächelnd von der Tür aus, während sie selber in Mantel und Handschuhe schlüpfte._

„_Kann es losgehen?", fragte Graham schließlich und die Bürgermeisterin nickte.  
„Hast du es wieder geschafft einen Truck zu besorgen?", fragte sie, während sie das Grundstück verließen.  
„Natürlich. Die selbe Prozedur wie letztes Jahr.", erwiderte Graham und tatsächlich, am Bürgersteig, hinter der großen Hecke, stand ein großer roter Pick-Up Wagen._

_Henry stand schon ungeduldig an der verschlossenen Tür und rüttelte daran.  
„Dieses Jahr finden wir den größten Weihnachtsbaum überhaupt!", verkündete er stolz, während Graham aufschloss. Gekonnt hob er Henry in den Wagen und reichte dann Regina seine Hand, die neben Henry auf der vorderen Doppelbank Platz nahm. Graham setzte sich auf die Fahrerseite und startete den Motor. _

„_Ich habe letzte Woche schon einmal Ausschau gehalten und ein gutes Exemplar gefunden.", erzählte er, während sie über die Hauptstraße und an der Bibliothek vorbei fuhren._

_Die Fahrt dauerte 10 Minuten, in denen Henry fröhlich von seiner Freude auf Weihnachten erzählte. Während er berichtete, wie sie in der Schule, in der Klasse von Miss Blanchard, den Vögeln ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bereitet hatten, indem sie Vogelhäuschen aufgehängt und mit Futter gefüllt hatten, ließen sie die Stadt hinter sich und kamen zu dem dichten Wald._

„_Sind wir jetzt da?", fragte Henry undgeduldig. „Hier sind doch lauter Tannenbäume."_

„_Aber die sind ja viel zu groß.", erklärte Regina. „Außer du möchtest den Baum im Garten aufstellen und Weihnachten heute draußen feiern. Wir fahren zu einem lichteren Stück Wald, wo die Bäume kleiner sind."_

„_Ah", machte Henry nur und fing dann wieder an zu erzählen. „In der Schule haben wir den Weihnachtsbaum in unserem Klassenzimmer mit Miss Blanchard schon vor Wochen geschmückt."_

„_Bin ich Miss Blanchard?", meinte Regina leicht missbilligend. „Wir machen es doch jedes Jahr so, dass wir den Baum erst an Heiligabend besorgen."_

„_Stimmt.", antwortete Henry schlicht._

_Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da verlangsamte Graham das Fahrttempo und bog auf einen Waldweg ab. _

„_Da sind wir.", verkündete er schließlich, stieg aus und ging um das Auto herum, um auch Regina und Henry hinaus zu helfen. Der Schnee lag hoch auf dem Waldboden und der kleine Junge sank fast bis zum Rand seiner Stiefel ein. Verzückt begann er, in die Stellen zu springen, wo der Schnee noch unberührt war und betrachtete seine Fußabdrücke._

„_Dort drüben wachsen einige kleinere Tannen, die man gut schlagen kann.", meinte der Sheriff und deutete auf eine Stelle 50 Meter von ihnen entfernt. _

_Begeistert rannte Henry vor, während die Erwachsenen etwas langsamer folgten.  
„Danke, dass du das jedes Jahr für uns tust.", wandte Regina sich an den Mann zu ihrer Linken. „Zwar könnte ich auch eine Tanne auf dem Weihnachtsbaummarkt in Storybrooke besorgen, aber die Auswahl dort ist immer recht mikrig und Henry liebt es so, wenn wir in den Wald gehen und selber einen Baum schlagen."_

„_Keine Umstände, Frau Bürgermeisterin.", antwortete Graham verschmitzt. „Mir bereitet es auch Freude, den kleinen Mann so glücklich zu sehen."_

_An der Stelle, die Graham ihnen zeigte, gab es mehrere passende Bäume zur Auswahl und nach vielem Umentscheiden und Hin- und Herüberlegen, deutete Henry schließlich auf eine Tanne, an der der Sheriff seine Axt anlegen sollte. Der Baum war nicht sonderlich hoch, aber dafür sehr breit, „Mit einem dicken Bauch.", wie Henry erklärte._

_Als der Baum schließlich gefallen war, schulterte der Sheriff ihn und lud ihn auf die Tragefläche des Pick-Ups, bevor sie den Rückweg antraten. Beim Haus der Bürgermeisterin angekommen, half der Sheriff noch mit, die Tanne von Schnee zu befreien und im Wohnzimmer am extra für sie vorgesehenen Platz aufzustellen, dann verabschiedete er sich. _

„_Ich wünsche euch beiden einen schönen Heiligabend und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest.", meinte er laut und schob Regina unauffällig zwei eingewickelte Päckchen in die Hand. „Das Große ist für Henry und das kleine für dich.", murmelte er zwinkernd, während Henry schon wieder begeistert vor dem Baum stand. Regina schmunzelte nur, bevor sie sich ebenfalls verabschiedete und die Tür hinter dem Sheriff schloss._

* * *

Die Ratssitzung dauerte 90 Minuten und am Ende war Regina genervt, weil die Feen im Grunde überhaupt gar nichts herausgefunden hatten und das einzige Ergebnis der heutigen Runde war, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter waren, Zelena zu besiegen. Regina war nicht die Einzige, die frustriert war. Granny und Belle verließen schnell hintereinander den Saal. Die Eine, um wieder zu ihren Büchern zu kommen und weitere Recherchen anzustellen und die Andere, um bei den Palastküchen noch ein paar Zutaten für ihren eigenen Weihnachtsbraten mitzunehmen, den sie heute für sich und Red zubereiten wollte. Regina war selber auf halbem Weg zur Tür, da ertönte Snows Stimme hinter ihr:  
„Möchtest du nicht da bleiben und beim Schmücken helfen? Du musst an Weihnachten nicht einsam in deiner Kammer sitzen, Regina."

Regina drehte sich um und setzte zu einer Antwort an. Irgendeine Ausrede, von wegen, sie wolle selber weiter nach einem magischen Weg suchen, Zelena zu stürzen, doch sie kam nicht dazu, denn vom Kamin her erklang wieder eine hohe, freudige Stimme:

„Ja, bitte R'gina. Wir können alle zusammen schmücken. Du, ich, Daddy, der Prinz, die Prinzessin und das Baby."

Regina traf Snows Blick und sie war sich sicher, dass diese durchschaute was sie dachte. Dennoch machte sie seufzend kehrt und stellte sich neben den kleinen Jungen vor den Tannenbaum, den Robin festhielt, während Charming am Stamm eine Halterung festmachte, damit dieser nicht umfiel.

Als der Baum schließlich sicher stand, zog Snow einige große Holzkisten über den Boden, die Regina erst jetzt auffielen.  
„Ich habe einige Besorgungen gemacht.", erklärte die Prinzessin, während sie sich niederkniete und die Kisten öffnete. „Es war zwar nicht so einfach wie in der anderen Welt, aber dadurch, dass wir nicht die einzigen Bewohner Storybrookes sind, die beschlossen haben Weihnachten weiterhin zu feiern, nicht unmöglich. Ein Glasbläser im Dorf hat wunderschöne Weihnachtskugeln angefertigt, ein Töpfermeister hat kleine Weihnachtsengel gemacht und Strohsterne konnte ich auch besorgen."

Beim Sprechen holte Snow von allem je einen Beispielgegenstand aus der Kiste. „Außerdem habe ich in der Küche dafür veranlasst, dass Lebkuchen gebacken werden und Nüsse habe ich auch noch, die kann man ebenfalls an den Baum hängen."

Voller staunen nahm Roland eine der großen roten Kugeln in seine kleinen Hände.

„Vorsicht, Roland.", mahnte Regina ihn, fast schon reflexartig. „Die Weihnachtskugeln gehen sehr leicht kaputt."

Roland nickte und legte die Kugel vorsichtig und in Zeitlupe zurück zu den Anderen, bevor er sich die kleinen Tonengel ansah.

„Komm, ich zeig dir, wie man die aufhängt.", meinte Snow freundlich und ging mit Roland zum Baum.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der kleine Junge den Dreh der Weihnachtsdekoration raus hatte und begeistert zwischen Baum und Dekorationskiste hin und her rannte, während er gleichzeitig Snow und Charming Anweisungen gab, wo sie ihre jeweiligen Schmuckstücke aufzuhängen hatten.

Regina stand etwas abseits und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Auf ihren Lippen hatte sie ein Schmunzeln, doch in ihren Augen lag Wehmut.

„Und so feiert man also Weihnachten.", bemerkte eine Stimme neben ihr und Regina zuckte zusammen. Robin hatte sich zu ihr gesellt. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, beobachtete er Roland ebenfalls.

„Ach, das sind nur die Vorbereitungen.", erklärte Regina. „Später am Abend gibt es ein Festessen und man sitzt beisammen und singt und am nächsten Morgen beschenkt man sich gegenseitig. Das ist der Teil von Weihnachten, auf den sich die Kinder immer am meisten freuen...", ihre Stimme verlor sich.

Robins Blick ruhte eine Weile auf ihr, doch er blieb stumm. Lächelnd und die Hände in den Rücken gestämmt kam nun auch Snow White zu den beiden hinüber.

„Puh", sagte sie und betrachtete den Baum, der nun schon ordentlich behangen war. „Ich habe das Ganze um einiges weniger anstrengend Erinnerung. Andererseits war ich auch nicht im siebten Monat schwanger und hatte ein Kleinkind um mich herum, das mich auf Trab gehalten hat."

„Roland hat die Angewohnheit ein wenig übereifrig zu sein.", bestätigte Robin, mit liebevollem Blick aus seinen Sohn.

„Ich habe noch nie Weihnachten mit einem Kind gefeiert.", redete Snow vor sich hin. „Ich meine, in Storybrooke war ich zwar Lehrerin und hatte viel mit Kindern zu tun, aber an Heiligabend war ich immer alleine. Aber das wird sich jetzt ja ändern." Sie fuhr sich lächelnd über ihren Babybauch. „Schade nur, dass wir das alles nie mit Emma machen konnten."

Regina räusperte sich und Snow verstummte schlagartig.

„Oh Regina, das sollte jetzt kein Vorwurf, oder so etwas sein."

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich gehe.", entgegnete Regina nur kalt und war im Begriff sich umzudrehen. Snow wollte etwas antworten, doch Roland kam ihr zuvor.

„Hey, ihr dürft nicht alle so rumstehen. Soll ich die ganze Arbeit denn alleine machen? R'gina, Dad, ihr habt noch gar nichts aufgehangen!" Er warf den Erwachsenen einen anklagenden Blick zu.

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leise an die Königin gewandt: „Sieht so aus, als ob unsere Pflicht ruft."

Diese atmete einmal tief durch und gesellte sich dann zu dem kleinen Jungen, der ihr begeistert einen Strohstern in die Hand drückte und ihr dann zeigte, wo genau sie ihn aufhängen sollte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da war die Dekoration fast aufgebraucht und der Baum ächzte unter seiner Last. Snow lies sich erschöpft in einen Sessel beim Feuer fallen.  
„Ich denke, wir sind fertig."

Roland hüpfte einmal um den Baum herum und musterte ihn mit Expertenmiene. Schließlich blieb er stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
„Perfekt!", verkündete er stolz.

„Nicht ganz.", mischte Regina sich ein und die Blicke aller Umstehenden richteten sich auf sie. Regina hingegen beugte sich hinunter zu Roland.  
„Dem Tannenbaum fehlt noch seine Krone.", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Der kleine Junge riss die Augen auf und ging dann hinüber zu der Holzkiste. Nachdem er darin gewühlt hatte, seufzte er frustriert.

„Wir haben aber keine Krone."

„Natürlich haben wir das.", meinte Regina, die Roland gefolgt war. Sie hatte sich niedergekniet und einen der übergebliebenen Strohsterne aus dem Chaos gepflückt.„Der hier muss ganz oben an die Spitze."

Roland nahm ihr den Stern aus der Hand und ging hinüber zum Baum.

„Ganz nach oben? Da komm ich aber nicht dran."

„Warte ich helfe dir, junger Mann.", schaltete sich Robin dazwischen und hob Roland hoch. Der kleine Junge nestelte eine Weile an der Spitze des Baumes herum und mit der Hilfe Charmings, thronte der Stern schließlich, leicht schräg, auf dem bunt beschmückten Meisterwerk.

Als Robin seinen Sohn wieder auf dem Boden absetzte, stemmte dieser erneut die Hände in die Hüften.

„JETZT ist es perfekt.", betonte er.

„In der Tat.", meinte Snow vom Sessel aus.

„Weihnachten ist toll.", sagte Roland mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Papa, können wir das nächstes Jahr wieder machen?"

„Oh, aber es gehört so viel mehr zu Weihnachten.", erwiderte Snow. „Warum feiert ihr beide dieses Jahr nicht mit uns allen mit?"

„Wenn es keine Umstände macht.", meinte Robin zögernd.

„Ach quatsch.", entgegnete die Prinzessin. „Das wird dem kleinen Roland richtig viel Spaß machen."

„Jaaa!", rief der kleine Junge und hüpfte eine Freudenrunde um den Baum herum. Als er seiner Freude genügend Luft gemacht hatte, kam er vor Snow zum Stehen.

„Und was machen wir dann alles?", fragte er leicht außer Atem.

„Nun, zuerst gibt es heute Abend ein lecker Essen. Und dann setzten wir uns alle um den Baum herum, singen Lieder, spielen vielleicht ein paar Spielen", erklärte sie. „Und morgen früh, geben sich alle gegenseitig ein Geschenk."

Rolands Augen funkelten. „Das ist das TOLLSTE Fest überhaupt!", rief er glücklich. „Fast so toll wie mein Geburtstag!" Plötzlich hielt er inne und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Aber ich hab gar keine Geschenke für euch."

„Das ist nicht schlimm.", entgegnete Snow. „Du musst uns nichts schenken."

„Aber das macht man doch so an Weihnachten.", meinte Roland ernsthaft, bevor sich sein Blick wieder erhellte. „Ich weiß auch schon, was!", rief er aufgeregt. „Papa, wir müssen in den Wald! Ich muss Sachen besorgen!" Ungeduldig zupfte er am Ärmel seines Vaters.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, kleiner Räuber.", meinte Robin amüsiert, bevor er sich an die Charmings wandte. „Wann erwartet ihr uns denn heute Abend?"

„Das Essen ist um 6 Uhr. Ihr habt also noch ein paar Stunden Zeit.", sagte Snow lächelnd.

Robin erwiderte ihr Lächeln und Roland hüpfte ungeduldig zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Tschüss, Prinz Charming, Prinzessin Snow und Regina!", rief er. „Bis heute Abend!"

Und damit verschwand er aus ihrer Sicht, gefolgt von Robin, der sich ebenfalls nochmal umdrehte und ihnen allen zunickte, bevor er die große Flügeltür hinter sich schloss.

Als die Beiden fort waren, lachte Snow vergnügt auf. „Das ist wirklich ein kleiner Sonnenschein.", meinte sie munter.

Regina nickte nur, während ihr Blick immer noch an der Tür hing. Snows Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu Sorge, als sie aufstand und zu der Königin hinüberging.

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du heute Abend auch mit uns mit isst?", fragte sie unsicher. „Roland scheint es zu erwarten."

Regina schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie erneut nickte.

„Ich weiß, das alles ist nicht so einfach für dich.", fuhr die Prinzessin fort. „Aber es wird nicht weniger schlimm, wenn du den heutigen Abend alleine verbringst."

„Ich weiß.", meinte Regina mit belegter Stimme. „Es ist nur... Roland ist... Henry war in diesem Alter genau so."

Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass Regina den Namen ihres Sohnes ausgesprochen hatte und sie musste sich beherrschen, den heißen Tränen keinen freien Lauf zu lassen, die in ihren Augen brannten.

Snow schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln und berührte die Königin kurz an der Schulter, dann ging sie hinüber zu Charming, der die ganze Zeit so getan hatte, das Gespräch zu überhören und half ihm, die restliche Weihnachtsdekoration aufzuräumen.

* * *

_Regina stand mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Kakao in dem offenen Türbogen des Wohnzimmers und beobachtete stumm lächelnd ihren Sohn, der ganz in seine Arbeit versunken fröhlich um den Baum herumhüpfte und Weihnachtssterne an die Äste hängte, während er „Oh Tannenbaum" vor sich hin summte. Diese Momente gehörten für sie zu den schönsten, die sie mit Henry erlebte. Sie hörte seine vertraute Stimme, das geschäftige Rascheln und es roch einfach nach Weihnachten. Regina atmete einmal tief durch. Kakao und Zimt lagen in der Luft, durch die Tassen in ihrer Hand, aber gleichzeitig roch es auch ein bisschen nach Wald, wegen frischen Tanne, die vor wenigen Stunden noch draußen in der Kälte gestanden hatte.  
„Henry, dein Kakao ist fertig.", sagte die Bürgermeisterin schließlich laut. „Ich stelle ihn dir hier drüben auf den Tisch, damit du ihn nicht aus versehen umstößt. Sie ging zu besagtem Tisch und stellte ihre Last ab. Der kleine Junge lies den Ast los, den er, trotz der pieksigen Nadeln, gerade fasziniert durch seine Finger hatte gleiten lassen._

„_Vorsicht, es kann noch heiß sein.", mahnte Regina liebevoll, während Henry einen Schluck nahm. _

„_Ich hab fast alle Sterne aufgehängt.", erklärte er stolz. „Sind jetzt die Kugeln dran?"_

_Regina nickte. Die Weihnachtskugeln durfte Henry nur unter ihren vorsichtigen Anweisungen aufhängen, damit es keine Scherben gab._

„_Dann lass uns mal zusammen die Kugeln aufhängen."_

_Nach den Kugeln kam ein Sammelsurium an kleinen Figürchen und schließlich eine Lichterkette hinzu („Manche Kinder in meiner Klasse haben richtige Kerzen am Tannenbaum bei sich daheim."- „Kommt nicht in Frage! Kein offenes Feuer in meinem Haus! Vor allem nicht wenn du darum herum hüpfst!"), und nachdem Regina einige von Henrys aufgehängten Schmuckstücken ein bisschen umdrapiert und nach oben gehängt hatte, wo der kleine Junge noch nicht hinkam, meinte sie schließlich:  
„Ich glaube es ist so weit."_

_Feierlich beugte Henry sich in die Dekokiste und holte einen letzten großen Stern hervor. Als bestünde er aus Glas, hielt er ihn vor sich ausgestreckt in den Händen. Regina konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen, während sie sich zu ihm herunter beugte und dann hochhob. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte Henry gerade so die Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes erreichen und mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen, befestigte er den Stern._

„_Jetzt ist es ein König mit einem dicken Bauch.", meinte er glücklich, als er wieder auf dem Boden stand und sein Werk betrachtete._

„_So sieht er aus.", bestätigte Regina. „Hilfst du mir noch, die Kisten wegzupacken?"_

_Henry nickte fröhlich, sprang zu seiner Mutter herüber und gemeinsam sorgten sie dafür, dass das Wohnzimmer im Hause Mills wirklich reif für Weihnachten war._

* * *

Aus ihrem Apartment freischaufeln mussten Emma und Henry sich nicht, dennoch versanken sie in mehreren Zentimetern frisch gefallenem Schnee, als sie über den großen Platz stapften, auf dem Reihen an Reihen von Tannenbäumen lagen. Zumindest waren es mal Reihen gewesen. Wie Henry vorausgesagt hatte, war die Auswahl schon ausgesucht und übrig waren nur noch wenige, klägliche Exemplare. Dennoch schafften die beiden es, sich für einen Baum zu entscheiden, der zwar klein war, aber zum größten Teil benadelt und der genug Äste hatte, dass man nicht bis auf den Stamm sehen konnte.  
„Wenigstens nicht ganz so ein Krüppel wie letztes Jahr.", bemerkte Henry grinsend, während die Tanne in ein Netz gepackt wurde.

Vorteil des kleinen Baumes war außerdem, dass er leicht zu tragen war und mit Emma und Henry zusammen in den winzigen Aufzug passte, der hoch zu Emmas Apartment führte. Oben angekommen befreiten die beiden den Tannenbaum zu aller erst von seinem Netz, bevor Emma begann, den Ständer unten am Stamm fest zu machen. Schließlich stand der Baum und die Blonde holte zwei große Pappkartons mit Dekoration hervor, die sie schon gebraucht hatten, als sie vor einigen Wochen das Apartment Weihnachtlich mit Lichterketten und Kerzen versehen hatten.

Anderthalb Stunden auspacken, anhängen und begutachten und eine zerbrochenen Weihnachtskugel später, betrachtete Henry schließlich sein Werk.

„Fehlt nur noch der krönende Abschluss.", meinte er feierlich. Mittlerweile war es so groß (und der Baum so klein), dass er ohne Hilfe den großen Weihnachtsstern an der Spitze befestigen konnte.

„Perfekt.", bemerkte Emma, die sich auf das Sofa fallen gelassen hatte.

Henry setzte sich neben sie und starrte eine Weile lang gedankenverloren auf das Kunstwerk aus roten Kugeln, Lametta, Lichterketten und kleinen Figürchen.

„Weißt du was?", fragte er schließlich verträumt. „Ein Gutes hat es, dass wir den Baum jedes Jahr so spät kaufen... Er _riecht_ dann immer noch so frisch. Irgendwie nach Wald.. und nach Weihnachten."


	2. Chapter 2

_Im Märchenwald:_

6 Uhr kam an diesem Abend schnell, wie Regina fand, dabei hatte sie nicht viel getan. Sie hatte versucht, sich mit einigen Büchern abzulenken, doch immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr und mit jeder Stunde die verstrich, schien sich der Knoten in ihrer Magengrube fester zusammen zu ziehen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich daran zu hindern, ihre Gedanken kreisen zu lassen, doch sie versagte kläglich und mehr als einmal, wanderte der Knoten von ihrem Magen in den Hals und ihr Blick verschwamm durch einen Schleier von Tränen.

„_Ihm geht es gut."_, wiederholte sie ihr inneres Mantra._ „Er ist glücklich und feiert den heutigen Tag ausgelassen...mit Emma - … __mit __seiner Mom."_

„_Du warst einmal seine Mom", _meldete sich eine zweite Stimme zu Wort. Gemein klang sie und ein bisschen wie ihre Mutter.  
_„Ich bin immer noch seine Mom."_

„_Aber das weiß Henry nicht."_

Regina musste schlucken und wischte sich wütend über die Augen.

„_Du musst dich daran gewöhnen. Dein Sohn wird niemals wissen, dass es dich überhaupt je gegeben hat. Emma hat deine Rolle eingenommen und wahrscheinlich erfüllt sie diese sogar besser, als du es je getan hast."_, setzte die Stimme beißend nach.

Wütend griff Regina nach einem Fläschchen Parfum, auf ihrem Schminktisch, das sie gerade eben beim Fertigmachen benutzt hatte und warf es mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei frustriert an die Wand.

Es klirrte laut auf dem Steinboden und der süßliche Duft des Inhalts breitete sich im ganzen Zimmer aus. Regina hatte gerade die Hand gehoben, um die Scherben magisch zu beseitigen, da klopfte es an die Tür und Snow steckte den Kopf in ihre Kammer. Wenn sie von Reginas Wutausbruch mitbekommen hatte, überspielte sie es gekonnt und ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Es ist kurz vor sechs.", meinte sie, mit ihrem gewohnt sanftem und freundlichem Tonfall.

„Ich komme sofort.", erwiderte die Königin. „Geh du schon mal vor."

Snow nickte und verschwand wieder.

Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung beseitigte Regina die Unordnung, die sie verursacht hatte und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Passend zum Anlass, hatte sie ein rotes Kleid mit Goldstickereien gewählt. Vielleicht, wenn sie es schaffte die äußere Fassade des Festes zu gewahren, würde sich ihr Gemüt dem auch anpassen, war ihre Überlegung. Die Königin atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, auf das bevorstehende Essen, aber Snow hatte mit ihrer Aussage früher am Tag recht gehabt. Ob sie alleine war, oder in Gesellschaft, Reginas Schmerz über Henry würde bleiben und wenigstens konnte sie einen anderen kleinen Jungen glücklich machen, der noch nie ein Weihnachtsfest gefeiert hatte.

Mit gestrafften Schultern, verließ Regina ihr Gemach und ging die vielen Treppen hinunter zu dem Saal, wo zuvor schon die Ratssitzung stattgefunden hatte und wo nun ein gedeckter Tisch, die Charmings, Robin und ein aufgeregter kleiner Roland auf sie warteten.

Letzterer strahlte voller Freude, als er die Königin erblickte.  
„R'gina!", rief er aus. „zum Glück bist du da. Ich hatte schon angst, dass du nicht kommst."

„Das hätte ich doch nicht tun können.", erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Ich kann dich doch nicht das ganze gute Essen alleine essen lassen. Nicht, dass du noch platzt."

Roland grinste und bließ die Backen auf. „Dann sehe ich aus wie Little John. Der isst auch immer alles."

Regina hatte sich neben dem kleinen Jungen nieder gelassen, während Snow zu ihrer Linken saß.

„Es ist schön, dass du da bist.", meinte sie ehrlich. „Vor allem, da Belle leider nicht mit feiern wird."

Die Erwachsenen tauschten ernste Blicke aus. Belle arbeitete hart daran, einen Weg zu finden, Rumpelstilzchen aus der Gewalt der grünen Hexe zu befreien und ihr ständiges Scheitern, versetzte das sonst so zuversichtliche Mädchen in eine düstere Stimmung. Sie alle fanden sich in einer immer aussichtsloseren Situation wieder, was die Ankündigung Zelenas, sie wolle Snows und Charmings Kind stehlen, umso bedrohlicher machte.

Roland, der von dem kurzen Stimmungswechsel nichts mitbekommen hatte, holte alle Anwesenden wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, indem er laut in die Hände klatschte.  
„Wo ist das Essen?", fragte er ungeduldig und spielte mit einer Gabel, die vor ihm lag.

„Das müsste jeden Moment bereit sein.", meinte Snow und warf einem Bediensteten, der unauffällig an der Tür gestanden hatte, einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Diener nickte und verließ den Saal. Wenige Minuten später wurden mehrere Teller mit Speisen herein getragen und auf die Tischmitte gestellt. Eine große, mit Gemüse gefüllte Weihnachtsgans, Rotkohl, Soße und Klöße. Dazu Wasser und Wein.

„Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden vorportionierte Teller servieren zu lassen.", erklärte Snow. „So wie es jetzt ist, ist es viel mehr wie im Land ohne Magie."

Die Prinzessin und der Prinz standen beide von ihrem Platz auf und während Charming die Gans zuschnitt, nahm Snow eine Kelle in die Hand: „Wer möchte was und wie viel?"

Sie alle hielten ihr ihre Teller entgegen, die die Schwarzhaarige großzügig füllte. Als schließlich jeder zu Essen hatte, ergriff sie erneut das Wort:

„Also dann wünsche ich uns hiermit einen wundervollen Heiligabend und ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest."

Feierlich stießen die Erwachsenen ihre Weingläser aneinander und Roland hielt sein Wasserglas in die Mitte. Dann widmete er sich auch sogleich seinem Essen.  
„Immer langsam, Roland.", ermahnte Robin seinen Sohn. „Es nimmt dir keiner was weg."

Der Dieb hatte sich bisher sehr zurück genommen, dachte Regina. Er saß zwar entspannt in seinem Stuhl, hatte ihr mehr als einmal ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt und widmete das Meiste seiner Aufmerksamkeit seinem Sohn, zu dessen anderen Seite er saß, aber die Königin wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der König der Diebe sich ein wenig fehl am Platz fühlte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Obwohl er seit ihrer Rückkehr mit der Königsfamilie im Schloss lebte und auch fleißig mit half, gegen Zelena vorzugehen, so bevorzugte er dennoch die simpleren Gemächer und speiste immer mit seiner Bande an Räubern, unten in der Küche. Tatsächlich hatten sie beide noch nie ein Mal gemeinsam eingenommen, ausgenommen, der Tag ihrer Ankunft, am Lagerfeuer, bevor sie das Schloss gestürmt hatten. Reginas Blick blieb an ihm Hängen, während sie beobachtete, wie der Räuber, der taktisch und roh sein konnte und der so viele Kämpfe bestanden hatte, seinem Sohn liebevoll die Gans kleinschnitt und ihm zeigte, wie man manierlich aß. Roland folgte den Anweisungen seines Vaters aufmerksam und versuchte, ihm alles nach zu machen, was Robin wiederum ein Lächeln entlockte. Wenn er lächelte hatte er die gleichen Grübchen im Kinn, wie sein Vater...

Ein Stoß von Snows Ellenbogen in ihre Seite, holte Regina wieder in die Realität zurück.  
„Du starrst.", murmelte sie leise. „Und du hast seit über einer Minute dein Essen nicht angerührt."

Die Königin räusperte sich und belud ihre Gabel.

„Mhmm. Das schhmeckt shoo gut!", verkündete Roland begeistert mit halb vollem Mund.

„Viel bessher als das, was wir am Lagerfeuer immer machen."

Der Knoten in Reginas Magen machte sich wieder bemerkbar und sie nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Während der Hauptgang verspeist wurde, begann Charming eine Unterhaltung mit Robin, und Snow und Regina amüsierten sich mit Roland, der weiterhin überschwänglich das gute Essen lobte und mit dem verglich, was es im Wald immer so zu speisen gab.

Als die Teller leer waren, fühlte selbst Regina sich zum bersten voll und sie war froh, dass sie sich gegen ein Korsett entschieden hatte. Sie musste sich selber eingestehen, dass es ihr wirklich gut geschmeckt hatte und einige von Rolands überschwänglichen Aussagen hatten sie und Snow laut zum Lachen gebracht. In diesen Momenten war Robins Blick auf sie gefallen und in seinen Augen hatte etwas gelegen, was sie nicht ganz benennen konnte. Eine Art Wärme, die über ein Lächeln hinaus ging..

Der Nachtisch wurde herein getragen und schlagartig kehrte der Knoten in Reginas Bauch zurück.

„Noch mehr Essen!", rief Roland in einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Entzücken.  
„Bratapfel.", stellte Robin fest. „Mit Vanillesoße. Das ist etwas ganz feines, Roland."

Snow lachte, während sie wieder anfing, Portionen zu verteilen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du und ich eines Tages zusammen Äpfel essen, was Regina?"

Die Königin erwiderte das Lächeln nur halbherzig.

Roland hatte erneut begonnen zu zu schlagen und Regina musste sich ermahnen, nicht wieder an seinem Anblick hängen zu bleiben.

„Du hast kaum etwas gegessen.", bemerkte Snow.

„Ich bin satt.", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige. „Anders als du, esse ich nicht für zwei."

Zufrieden mit Reginas Antwort, lächelte die Prinzessin und fuhr sich über ihren Babybauch.

„Kann ich deinen Rest haben?", fragte Roland schamlos.

„Du meine Güte, Roland, wenn du so weiter isst, dann siehst du demnächst wirklich aus wie Little John.", meinte Robin

„Du hast mal am Lagerfeuer gesagt, ich müsste viel essen, damit ich groß und stark werde."

„Ja, aber es gibt einen unterschied zwischen 'stark' und 'fett'."

Regina grinste bei Robins Bemerkung und schob seinem Sohn dennoch ihren Teller hin.

„Es ist Weihnachten.", bemerkte sie nur.

Der kleine Junge schaffte es, auch noch Reginas Portion zur Gänze zu verputzen, bevor er Messer und Gabel laut klappernd auf seinen Teller fallen ließ.  
„Ich bin papp satt.", verkündete er, was alle in der Runde lachen ließ.  
„Das glauben wir dir.", antwortete Snow.

Eine Weile saßen sie alle noch gesättigt und in ihren Stühlen zurückgelehnt an dem runden Esstisch, doch als Roland langsam ungeduldig wurde, verlagerten auch die Erwachsenen ihre Position zu den Sesseln, die um den großen Kamin herum standen.

„Der Kleine hat ja eine Unmenge an Energie.", sagte Snow zu Robin, während sie seinen Sohn beobachteten, der trotz der riesen Mahlzeit, die er vor wenigen Minuten erst zu sich genommen hatte, schon wieder um den Weihnachtsbaum herum sprang.

„Das erwartet euch auch noch.", antwortete der Dieb mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Snows Bauch.

Roland kam zu Reginas Sessel hinüber, der am weitesten vom Feuer entfernt stand.  
„Was machen wir nun?", fragte er.

Die Königin warf einen Snow einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie war diejenige, die den Abend geplant hatte und die Prinzessin sprang auch sofort ein.

„Wir könnten ein paar Lieder singen. Wenn du her kommst, dann bringe ich dir welche bei."

Der kleine Junge verließ Reginas Seite und setzte sich auf den Boden vor Snows Sessel. Diese stimmte 'Oh Tannenbaum' an und obwohl Charming fleißig mitsang und auch Roland und selbst Robin den Text beim dritten Durchlauf mitsingen konnten, so hallten die Stimmen doch merkwürdig leer in dem großen Raum. Nach 'Oh Tannenbaum' war 'Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann' an der Reihe, doch selbst Snow schien die seltsame Stimmung aufzufallen, denn kurz darauf schlug sie vor:  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein paar Spiele spielen."

Dieser Vorschlag traf auf allgemeine Zustimmung. Sie alle setzten sich im Kreis auf den großen Teppichvorleger, des Kamins, Snow ächzend unter der Last ihres neuen Körpergewichts und Regina, weil es für Roland selbstverständlich war, dass sie mitmachte. Außerdem besorgte Charming eine Runde dampfende Tassen Glühwein für die Erwachsenen und heiße Schokolade für den kleinen Jungen. Dieser hatte sofort zu einer Packung Spielkarten gegriffen.

Mit Kartenspielen kannte er sich sehr gut aus, wie sie alle schnell feststellten und mit einem Geschick, das ungewöhnlich war, für sein Alter, mischte Roland die Spielkarten und erklärte ihnen allen Spiele, die er an vielen Abenden mit den Männern von Robins Bande, am Lagerfeuer gelernt hatte. Roland gewann fast jede Runde, bis Charming ihn schließlich beim Schummeln erwischte.

Schuldig grinsend, rückte der kleine Junge einige Karten heraus, die er unauffällig hinter seinem Rücken gehortet hatte. Regina warf Robin einen Blick zu.  
„Gibt es etwas, was du uns ebenfalls beichten möchtest, Dieb?", fragte sie mit Betonung auf dem letzten Wort.

Der Angesprochene hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Nur weil klauen meine Berufung ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich ein Falschspieler bin. Wer hat dir das überhaupt beigebracht, Roland?", fragte er, sich mit strenger Miene an seinen Sohn wendend.

„Little John.", erwiderte dieser, während er die Karten für eine weitere Runde mischte.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können.", murmelte sein Vater, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Weißt du Roland, vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass wir dir mal ein paar Kartenspiele beibringen.", meinte Snow und nahm ihm die Karten sanft aus der Hand. „Weißt du, wie 'Mau Mau' geht?..."

Nach einigen Runden 'Mau Mau' waren die Kartenspiele abgehandelt und Charming holte einen Würfelbecher hervor. Roland Augen glitzerten, denn damit kannte er sich genauso gut aus, wie mit Karten. Regina hingegen entschuldigte sich.  
„Würfelspiele sind nicht so mein Gebiet.", meinte sie, stand auf und ließ sich in dem nächsten Sessel nieder. Von dort aus beobachtete sie die Anderen. Der Glühwein hatte ihre Sinne leicht benebelt, das laute Klappern und das Knallen des Bechers auf den Boden, klang an ihre Ohren, gepaart mit allgemeinem Gelächter. Ihr Blick ruhte die meiste Zeit auf Roland. Die Art und Weise wie er seinen Becher immer wieder enthusiastisch schüttelte und auf dem Boden abstellte und dann die übertriebene Freude, oder aber das lange, enttäuschte Gesicht, wenn er ihn abhob und sah, welche Zahl die Würfelaugen zeigten. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, dass sie sich ausgeklingt hatte, denn ohne dass Regina es bemerkte, begannen ihre Gedanken zu wandern und plötzlich war da wieder dieser Knoten. Dieser verdammte Knoten in ihrer Magengegend, der sich schon den ganzen Tag über immer wieder bemerkbar gemacht hatte und plötzlich hielt Regina es drinnen nicht mehr aus.

Sie murmelte etwas, von dem sie selbst nicht genau verstand, was sie eigentlich meinte und verließ dann mit langen schnellen Schritten den Saal.

* * *

„_Mama, kannst du die Musik lauter machen?"_

_Regina nickte, hielt ihre Hände kurz unter den Wasserhahn ihrer Spüle, wischte sie sich dann an ihrer Schürze trocken und ging hinüber zu einem kleinen CD Player, der auf Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte der großen Küche stand. Die Melodie von „Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer" drang nun laut durch den Raum und Henry sang leidenschaftlich mit. Er stand auf einem Hocker, nahe der Spüle, eine mit Bären bedruckte Kinderschürze umgebunden, die Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrämpelt, und stampfte Kartoffeln in einer Plastikschüssel, zum Takt der Musik.  
Regina ging zu ihm hinüber und sah ihm über die Schulter._

„_Das sieht schon sehr gut aus.", lobt sie ihren Sechsjährigen, während sie einen Schuss Milch dem fast fertigen Kartoffelbrei beigab. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du alle Stückchen klein gestampft hast."_

_Henry summte zustimmend und traktierte fleißig weiter seine Kartoffeln. Seine Mutter indes, stellte sich an den Herd, wo sie Fett in einer Pfanne hatte heiß werden lassen. Mit lautem Zischen legte sie Rindsmedaillons hinein, die sie erst an diesem Tag sorgfältig bei der Schlachterin ausgesucht hatte. Während Regina das Fleisch drehte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, dass es noch einen rosa Kern beibehalten würde, ging sie mental ihre Checkliste durch._

_\- Baguette: geschnitten_

_\- Erbsen: stehen auf dem Tisch._

_\- selbst gemachte Kräuterbutter: schon gestern vorbereitet._

_\- Salat und Dressing: gerade mit Henry erledigt._

_\- Kartoffelbrei: in Arbeit._

_\- Fleisch: ..fertig._

_Sie hob das Rindfleisch aus der Pfanne und auf einen bereitstehenden Teller, bevor sie sich wieder an ihren Sohn richtete.  
„Was macht der Kartoffelbrei?", fragte sie und Henry hob seine Schüssel hoch. „Na das ist doch Prima.", kommentierte sie nach einem prüfenden Blick und holte eine Porzellanschüssel aus einem der Schränke. Sie gab Henry einen großen Löffel in die Hand und vorsichtig, unter Reginas wachsamen Blick, füllte er den Kartoffelbrei um._

„_Ich stell das auf den Tisch.", meinte er, kletterte von seinem Hocker und ließ sich von seiner Mutter die Schüssel geben. Diese nahm den Teller mit Fleisch und folgte ihm hinaus ins Esszimmer, wo der Tisch schon festlich gedeckt auf sie wartete.  
_

_Das Licht im Raum war gedämmt, auf den Fensterbänken flackerten Teelichter und eine lange Lichterkette am Fenster sorgte dafür, dass sie immer noch genug sehen konnten. Als Regina platz genommen hatte und auch ihr Sohn links neben ihr auf seinen Stuhl rutschte, hielt sie für einen Moment gedankenverloren inne und genoss die Gemütlichkeit der Situation. Nur sie und Henry, an Weihnachten, mit leckerem Essen. Aus der Küche drang immer noch gedämpft die Musik der Weihnachts-CD..._

„_Mom, können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?", drang die Stimme ihres Sohnes zu ihr durch. Regina blinzelte kurz, dann besann sie sich und begann, Henrys Teller zu füllen. _

„_Ich schneide dir noch eben dein Fleisch.", meinte sie und griff nach ihrem Messer, doch hielt sie inne, als Henry entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.  
_

_„Ich kann das alleine.", meinte er, piekste demonstrativ mit der Gabel in sein Fleisch und begann mit seinem Messer daran zu säbeln. Regina lachte bei dem Anblick und geduldig zeigte sie ihm, wie man das Messer richtig hielt und so schnitt, dass man nicht den Tisch mit durchsägte. Schließlich hatte Henry den Dreh einigermaßen raus und mit großen Appetit begann er zu essen. Regina grinste und dachte an das letzte Weihnachten zurück. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich an einer Weihnachtsgans versucht, die Henry jedoch nach zwei Bissen und dem Kommentar 'Wääh', von sich weggeschoben hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Jungen noch dazu überreden können, wenigstens sein Gemüse zu essen, während sie in der Küche stand und ein Fertigschnitzel aus der Tiefkühltruhe anbriet._

„_Schhhmeckt köshtlisch", meinte Henry, den Mund so voll, dass Regina die Erbsen im Kartoffelbrei erkennen konnte.  
_

_„Erst Mund leer machen, dann sprechen.", ermahnte sie, halbherzig streng. _

_Als ihrer beider Teller leer waren, fühlte Regina sich eigentlich satt, doch Henry war schon von seinem Stuhl geglitten und wartete ungeduldig an der Küchentür darauf, dass sie sich bewegte.  
_

_„Komm schon, Mom! Nachtisch!"_

_Seufzend erhob Regina sich und folgte ihrem Sohn. Bratapfel mit Vanillesoße war seit jeher ihre Weihnachtstradition. Die Äpfel vorzubereiten dauerte nicht lange, aber die Zeit im Ofen, gab Regina wenigstens den Moment, den sie brauchte um die Hauptspeise ein wenig sacken zu lassen._

_Als Henry schließlich auch seinen Nachtisch mit großen Gusto verspeist hatte, (seine Mutter verkniff sich ein Kopfschütteln bei dem Anblick. Wo steckte er das alles bloß hin?) verriet ein Blick auf die Uhr Regina, dass es kurz nach 8 war und damit nach Henrys Schlafenszeit._

„_Wir können noch eine Runde Karten spielen, aber dann muss der Kleine Prinz ins Bett. Ansonsten kann der Weihnachtsmann nicht pünktlich seine Geschenke abliefern."_

_Die Ausrede mit dem Weihnachtsmann klappte zum Glück immer, denn anstatt zu murren, flitzte Henry so schnell wie möglich in das Wohnzimmer, wo eine Packung Spielkarten schon auf dem Fernsehtisch bereit lag. Bei der Runde Mau Mau, die folgte, verlor Regina kläglich und triumphierend mit dem Hintern wackelte, hüpfte Henry die Treppe hinauf und in das Bad, um sich Bettfertig zu machen. Wenig später lag er unter seiner Decke und lauschte der Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihm eine Weihnachtsgeschichte vorlas. Als sie das Ende von „Die Stadt der tausend Schneemänner" erreichte, waren seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem tief und gleichmäßig und sein Unterbewusstsein spann Träume, voller Schnee, Lachen und buntem Geschenkband._

* * *

Wie eine Wand, traf die eisige Nachtluft ihr Gesicht, als die Königin hinaus in den Hof trat, in dessen Mitte ihr Apfelbaum thronte. Der unberührte Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, während sie auf die Pflanze zu ging, die Arme fröstelnd fest vor ihrer Mitte verschlungen.

Der Baum war der Selbe, der auch in ihrem Garten in Storybrooke gestanden hatte, doch in dieser Umgebung wirkte anders und irgendwie fehl am Platz. Die Nacht war zu dunkel, der Himmel zu Sternenklar und es war zu leise. Man hörte nicht das ferne Motorengeräusch von irgendwelchen Autos, die gelegentlich vorbei fuhren. Keine Musik, die plötzlich von irgendwoher dröhnte und selbst das Gröhlen der Besoffenen, die von dem Rabbit Hole nach Hause torkelten, fehlte ihr. Das Einzige, was in jeder Welt gleich zu bleiben schien, war der Schnee, der in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schien und die Nacht auf geheimnisvolle Weise erhellte.

Vielleicht war der Zauber, den Schnee auf die Welt zu legen vermochte, so stark, dass er verschiedene Welten durchmessen konnte, dachte Regina. Vielleicht war dies genau der selbe Schnee, der auch in Storybrooke fiel, oder zumindest dort, wo Storybrooke einst gestanden hatte. Vielleicht lag eben jener Schnee nun auch in Boston und in New York...

Gedankenverloren bückte die Königin sich und nahm trotz der beißenden Kälte ein wenig dieser weißen Substanz in ihre Finger. Sich aufrichtend, drückte die lockeren Flocken zu einem festen, weißen Klumpen zusammen. Ihr Blick wanderte in die Ferne, an dem Apfelbaum vorbei, auf das dunkel Meer an Baumspitzen, die den verwunschenen Wald ausmachten, der in dem spärlichen Licht der wenigen Fackeln, die den Hof und das Schloss beleuchteten, nur zu erahnen war. Ohne sich dem bewusst zu sein, hob Regina den Schneeball an ihre Lippen und nahm ein wenig davon in ihren Mund. Das kalte Material zerschmolz auf ihrer Zunge, wurde zu Wasser...

„Und ich dachte, das Festmahl heute hätte Euch mehr als genüge getan."

Bei dem Klang der Stimme hinter ihr, zuckte Regina heftig zusammen und ließ den Schneeball fallen, bevor sie herum fuhr.

Robin kam auf sie zu, milde lächelnd und zwei dampfende Tassen in der Hand, höchst wahrscheinlich gefüllt mit mehr Glühwein.

Genervt verdrehte die Königin ihre Augen, während sie laut ausatmete.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken.", meinte der Dieb, mit entschuldigender Miene, während er sich neben sie gesellte und ihr eine der Tassen entgegen hielt. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nahm die Königin das Getränk an. Es war noch zu heiß zum Trinken, aber es brachte wieder Gefühl in ihre Hände, die eben noch taub vom Schnee gewesen waren.

Für einen Moment starrte Regina wieder in die Ferne, während Robin schweigend neben ihr stand und das Selbe tat.  
„Ich bin hier hinaus gegangen um alleine zu sein.", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete der Dieb schlicht, ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Vermisst dein Sohn dich nicht?", fragte Regina nach einer kurzen Pause

„Der bringt dem Prinzen gerade bei, wie man beim Kartenspielen am besten betrügt."

Die Königin schnaubte. „Das sind nicht die Dinge, die ein Fünfjähriger einem erwachsenen Mann beibringen sollte."

Robin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich nicht. Aber austreiben möchte ich es ihm auch nicht. Vor allem da er heute so viel Spaß hatte."

Regina schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an den kleinen Jungen und die Freude mit der er an diesem Tag gesprüht hatte, sei es beim Baum schmücken, Essen, oder Karten spielen. Robins Blick wanderte zu ihr hinüber.

„Ihr schient heute auch einige freudige Momente gehabt zu haben.", meinte er vorsichtig.

Und da war er wieder. Der Knoten und dazu ein Gefühl der Schuld. Regina zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Freude und Roland hat die Angewohnheit ansteckend fröhlich zu sein.", erwiderte sie.

Robins Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr und sie fühlte sich fast schon unangenehm durchschaut. Schnell nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Glühwein und sah danach auf ihre Tasse, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ist Roland auch der Grund, warum Ihr heute so ungewohnt warmherzig wart?"

Reginas Gesichtszüge entgleisten ins Ungläubige.

„_Warmherzig?_"

„Nunja.", meinte der Dieb. „Bei unseren letzten Treffen habt ihr mir immer eine Salve schnippischer Kommentare entgegen gebracht. Das ist anders, wenn Roland dabei ist."

_'Schnippische Kommentare'_, hallte es in Reginas Kopf nach.

„So schnell wie der Kleine Dinge aufschnappt und lernt, wäre er nach 5 Minuten in der Lage, all deine Männer verbal zu entwaffnen, wenn ich mich ihm gegenüber normal verhalte."

Bei diesen Worten lachte Robin laut und schallend auf.

„Dazu ist er sowieso schon in der Lage.", meinte er glucksend und nahm selber einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Regina hatte ihren Blick auf den Baum gewandt und schwieg.

„Das ist also dein normales Verhalten?"

„Was?", fragte Regina verwirrt.

„Du hast gesagt: 'Wenn ich mich ihm gegenüber normal verhalte'. Ist das dein normales Verhalten? Die kalte, leicht genervte Art, immer ein schnippisches, meist fieses Wort auf den Lippen?"

Regina entging nicht, dass er nun das 'Du' benutzte. Ebenfalls konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, mit was für einer Sorgfalt er offenbar ihren Worten gefolgt war und wie er sie wahrnahm.

„So bin ich halt.", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", antwortete Robin prompt

„Wie bitte?" Das war das zweite Mal in diesem Gespräch, dass Regina nachfragte.

„Ich glaube, dass du heute Abend viel mehr du selbst warst, als sonst.", sagte der Dieb.

„Und seit wann kennst du mich so gut?"

„Ich habe dich gesehen, als wir zusammen in das Schloss eingebrochen sind."

Regina schnaubte und verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich glaube, dass du dir die meiste Zeit eine Fassade aufbaust.", fuhr Robin gnadenlos fort. „Sie soll Schmerz fern halten und die Leute, die dich mögen. Und Roland schafft es, deine Fassaden runter zu bringen."

„Hör auf zu reden.", mischte Regina sich mit belegter Stimme ein.

„Und deine Reaktion jetzt sagt mir, dass ich recht habe."

„Nun, ob du recht hast, oder nicht, ist vollkommen egal. Das alles geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Dieb.", ihre Stimme war kalt und abweisend.

Robin seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Henry das wollte."

Regina zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?", fragte sie wütend und fast schon ungläubig. „Du weißt gar nichts. Du kennst – .. Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung!"

Regina hatte ihre Stimme angehoben und auch Robin antwortete laut.  
„Du hast recht, ich kenne deinen Sohn nicht. Aber Snow hat mir erzählt was geschehen ist und es ist offensichtlich, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Und wenn dein Sohn dich auch nur halb so sehr liebt, wie du ihn, dann wollte er nicht, dass du unglücklich bist."

Bei diesen Worten lachte Regina auf. Es klang falsch und künstlich und endete beinahe in einem Schluchzen.

„Henry kann überhaupt nichts für mich wollen. Er ist weiß nicht einmal, wer ich bin."

„Aber du willst doch auch, dass er glücklich ist."

Regina nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Vielleicht schaffte dieser, ihre Sinne so weit zu vernebeln, dass ihre Emotionen betäubt wurden.

„Natürlich will ich, dass er glücklich ist.", antwortete sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme wieder ruhig. „Aber ich kann nichts tun um das zu bewirken."

Heiße Tränen brannten nun in ihren Augen und sie konnte nichts tun um sie daran zu hindern, ihre Wangen herabzulaufen. Robin beobachtete sie, das Mitleid offensichtlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben und sie hasste sich dafür. Er sollte sie nicht in diesem Zustand sehen. Es herrschte schweigen.

„Kennst du das-", sprach Robin schließlich. „Wenn jemand den du magst gestorben ist, du aber immer noch das Gefühl hast, die Person ist bei dir?"

„Henry ist nicht tot."

„Das weiß ich. Worauf ich hinaus will ist.. Was ist, wenn der Tod nur der Übergang in eine andere Welt ist? So wie Henry jetzt auch in einer anderen Welt ist. Aber dennoch bleibt eine Verbindung zwischen den Menschen die sich geliebt haben. Vielleicht hat Henry, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnert, immer noch eine Verbindung zu dir. Alleine deshalb würde es sich lohnen, für ihn glücklich zu sein."

Regina schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, dass dies höchst wahrscheinlich Unsinn war, doch sie belog sich selber, wenn sie nicht zugab, selbst schon ähnliches gedacht zu haben.

„Ohne ihn kann ich nicht glücklich sein."

Robin seufzte und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab, während er über seine nächsten Worte zu Sinnen schien. Regina, der immer noch Tränen salzige Spuren auf das Gesicht malten, leerte ihre Tasse. Der Wein tat seine Wirkung. Die Welt wirkte wie in Watte gepackt, stumpf und taub und in ihrem Kopf hallten all die Dinge nach, die Robin zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, begann sie zu reden. Leise und nicht direkt an Robin gewandt.

„Er hat Weihnachten immer so geliebt. Jedes Jahr hatten wir unsere eigenen kleinen Rituale.. Dieses Jahr... - das ist das erste Weihnachten, was wir nicht zusammen verbringen und ich kann nicht umhin, zu überlegen, was er wohl gerade macht. Der Gedanke verfolgt mich sowieso ständig. Was macht er gerade? Wie ist sein Leben? Ist er glücklich? ...Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob bei ihm gerade Tag oder Nacht ist. Vielleicht ist Heiligabend bei ihm schon längst um, oder es ist erst Nachmittag und er freut sich darauf. Und das Schlimmste an dem Gedanken ist, dass ich niemals Antworten auf all diese Fragen kriegen werde, stattdessen kommen nur umso mehr hinzu. Wann wird er wohl seine erste Freundin haben, studieren, seinen ersten Beruf? Was ist, wenn ihm etwas zustößt? Was, wenn ich es mir erlaube glücklich zu sein und irgendwo in einer anderen Welt ist mein Sohn tot unglücklich?"

Robin hatte schweigend ihrem Wortschwall gelauscht.

„Die Prinzessin hat mir erzählt, dass du ihm und seiner leiblichen Mutter schöne Erinnerungen und den Start in ein neues Leben gegeben hast.", sagte er sanft.

„Nur weil die Erinnerungen schön sind, heißt das nicht, dass das Leben auch schön bleibt. Nach meiner Erfahrung kann das Leben ziemlich grausam sein."

„Das ist die pessimistische Art und Weise, diese Situation zu betrachten.", meinte Robin. „Ich kann verstehen warum du so denkst, aber ich glaube es würde dir gut tun, optimistischer zu sein. Du hast selbst gesagt, du wirst nie die Antwort auf all deine Fragen kriegen, aber all die Voraussetzungen, die du deinem Sohn gegeben hast, sollten dafür sorgen, dass er ein glückliches Leben lebt. Und sollte es wirklich so sein, dass ihm das Glück nicht lange hold ist, so wollte er sicherlich dennoch nicht, dass du unglücklich bist. Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben auf eine negative Spekulation hin verschwenden, Regina."

Die Königin starrte nur weiter in ihre Tasse und antwortete nicht. Sie war es Leid, sich gegen Robin zu wehren, es würde sowieso nichts bewirken. Er würde auf seinem Punkt beharren, auch wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sich Optimismus für sie noch nie ausgezahlt hatte.

Das Schweigen zwischen den Beiden zog sich, während wieder sanfte Flocken begannen, vom Himmel zu schweben. Die Tasse in den Händen der Königin war nun leer und erkaltet und leicht fröstelnd verschränkte sie ihre Arme erneut.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wieder hinein zu gehen.", meinte der Dieb vorsichtig, doch er stieß auf weiteres Schweigen. Regina vermied es weiterhin ihn anzusehen, doch das knirschen des Schnees unter seinen schweren Schritten verriet ihr, dass Robin sie alleine gelassen hatte.

Als sie Gewissheit hatte, dass er weg war, atmete sie auf. Endlich war er fort und hatte aufgehört all die Dinge zu sagen, die sie nicht hören wollte. Während ihre Gedanken dem Gespräch nach hingen, wurde ihr mit einem Schlag bewusst, was sie alle von sich preisgegeben hatte und erneut kehrte der Selbsthass zurück. Dieser selbstgefällige Dieb hatte es nicht verdient, hinter ihre Fassaden zu sehen und dennoch hatte sie es zugelassen. Aber am meisten hasste sie, dass sie sich insgeheim eingestehen musste, dass sie es genossen hatte. Trotz des Schmerzes, hatte es gut getan zu reden, all das auszusprechen, was sonst nur in ihren Gedanken lebte. Und Robin war ein guter Gesprächspartner. Jemand der nicht nur mitleidig ihren Worten lauschte, wie Snow es tun würde, sondern der seine eigene Meinung vertrat und sich nicht von ihrer dunkleren Seite abschrecken lies. Der Dieb schien keine Angst zu haben, die Böse Königin zu fordern, schreckte nicht davor zurück, unangenehm zu sein und ein kleiner Teil ihrer Selbst, der Teil von ihr, der insgeheim seinen Worten recht gab, bewunderte ihn dafür. Bewunderte, dass er sie nicht mitleidig als dieses schwache, gebrochene Wesen betrachtete, sondern als Kämpferin.

Regina schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf, als sie sich bei ihren eigenen Gedanken ertappte. Nein. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass dieser Dieb mit seiner selbstgefälligen Art sich ihre Anerkennung holte. Denn aus Anerkennung wuchs all zu leicht Zuneigung und Regina wusste als Beste von allen, was den Leuten geschah, die ihre Zuneigung hatten. Es war schon gefährlich genug, dass sie seinem kleinen Sohn, Roland, erlaubt hatte, sich einen kleinen Platz in ihrem Herzen zu erschmuggeln. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch seinen Vater... _NEIN._

Entschieden und immer noch Kopfschüttelnd drehte die Königin sich auf ihrem Absatz um und eilte ins Schloss zurück. Ohne zu zögern schritt sie an dem Ratssaal vorbei und ging direkt in ihre Gemächer, deren Tür sie verschloss. Wenige Minuten späte,r lag sie in dem großen Himmelbett und starrte an die Decke. Ihr Haar offen, gekleidet in einem simplen, weißen Nachthemd. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen und ob es Stunden, oder nur Minuten waren, bis sie der Schlaf endlich übermannte, vermochte sie am nächsten Tag nicht mehr zu sagen.

* * *

Henry war gerade fertig damit, den kleinen Tisch in ihrem Apartment zu decken und ein paar bunte Teelichter anzuzünden, da kam Emma zu der Haustür herein. Mit sich brachte sie den köstlichen Geruch warmen Essens.

„Hmm, Lecker.", kommentierte Henry, während Emma in die Küche ging und dort ihre Last an Plastiktüten abzustellen.

„Die Leute auf der Straße haben mich ganz komisch angeguckt.", erzählte sie. „Wir können doch nicht die Einzigen sein, die an Heiligabend nicht kochen."

„Wir sind eben einzigartig.", meinte Henry. „Und chinesisch ist nun wirklich kein traditionelles Weihnachtsessen."

„Wenn ich kochen könnte, würden wir vielleicht sogar mal ein traditionelles Essen haben."

„Keine Sorge, gefüllte Weihnachtsgans mag ich sowieso nicht."

„Hast du das denn je probiert?", fragte Emma verdutzt und Henry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Bestimmt."

Emma hatte begonnen, das fertige Chinaessen aus seiner Pappverpackung zu befreien und sie bemühte sich, es so auf ihrer beiden Teller zu häufen, dass es wenigstens einigermaßen ansehnlich serviert werden konnte. Als sie fertig war, nahm Henry die Teller und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Es herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Das Apartment wurde nur von Lichterketten und Kerzen beleuchtet und im Hintergrund drang leise Weihnachtsmusik aus dem Radio.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mom und einen guten Appetit.", verkündete Henry und stieß mit Emma eine Tasse Kinderpunsch an.

Beim Essen drehte sich ihr Gespräch zuerst um Emmas Job und Henrys Schule, bevor sie in Schweigen verfielen, während sie beide Hänchenstreifen und Reis auf ihre Gabeln häuften.

„Weißt du was, Mom?", meinte Henry, der seinen Teller betrachtete.

„Hmm?", machte Emma mit vollem Mund?  
„Ich finde wir sollten nächstes Jahr mal versuchen, gemeinsam etwas zu kochen. Und wenn es dann eine Katastrophe wird, sind wir wenigstens beide daran schuld."

„Von mir aus.", erwiderte die Blonde schulterzuckend. „Wer weiß, vielleicht verwandle ich mich bis zum nächsten Weihnachten in eine Meisterköchin."  
Henry lachte auf. „Da muss aber starke Magie im Spiel sein."

„Heey!", sagte Emma mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich wette es gibt Tutorials auf YouTube dafür. Warte nur ab. Nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit, hast du ein königliches Festmahl vor dir stehen."

Ihr Sohn gluckste und schob sich eine weitere Gabel in den Mund.

Als ihre Teller einige Minuten später leer waren, fühlten sich beide zum Bersten voll, doch das hinderte Henry nicht daran, schelmisch zu grinsen.  
„Pfannkuchen?", fragte er und Emma stöhnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich mich bewegen soll und du willst noch mehr essen"

„Bis die fertig sind, haben wir schon wieder verdaut und Platz für mehr.", argumentierte der Teenager und seufzend erhob Emma sich aus ihrem Stuhl, in dem sie zufrieden zurückgelehnt gesessen hatte.

„Jetzt sind dir meine Kochkünste plötzlich nicht zu lasch.", meinte die Blonde während sie beide Äpfel schälten und würfelten.

„Apfelpfannkuchen machen ist nicht kochen.", antwortete Henry.

Wenig später, hatten sie beide erneut beladene Teller und volle Münder.

„Nach Weihnachten muss ich Diät machen, sonst passe ich nicht mehr in meine Hose.", bemerkte Emma.

„Also mich bringst du zu keiner Diät."

„Ja, aber du steckst das auch woanders hin. Ich schwöre, in den letzten 2 Monaten bist du sicherlich 3 Zentimeter gewachsen."  
Als Antwort grinste Henry nur und steckte sich demonstrativ eine weitere Gabel Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

Nachdem selbst Henry zugeben musste, dass er sich für die nächsten Wochen wahrscheinlich nur von einem Ort zu dem anderen rollen konnte, verlagerten sie ihren Sitzplatz vor den Tannenbaum, wo Henry ein paar Spielkarten hervorholte. Emma stand vor der Stereoanlage und kramte in den Weihnachts CDs, da der Radiosprecher gerade „Last Christmas" angekündigt hatte.  
Mutter und Sohn endeten damit, laut die Lieder auf der CD mit zu singen, während sie sich einen verbitterten Kampf im Skip-Bo lieferten. Der Abend zog sich, von der CD wurde irgendwann wieder zum Radio gewechselt und zum Abschluss saßen Mutter und Sohn unter einer Decke auf dem Sofa aneinander gekuschelt und schauten „Der Zauberer von Oz". Kurz bevor ihnen beiden die Augen zu fielen, gingen sie zu Bett und nicht lange, nachdem er das Licht ausgemacht hatte, schlief Henry auch schon wie ein Stein.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma hatte sich für den nächsten Morgen einen Wecker gestellt, obwohl sie schnell feststellte, dass Henry so tief und fest schlief, dass sie selber sich wahrscheinlich noch eine Stunde Schlaf mehr hätte gönnen können. Vorsichtig legte sie ein paar Päckchen, die sie gestern Mittag erst besorgt hatte, unter den Baum, machte sich dann einen Kaffee und las so lange in ihrem Buch, bis sie endlich Geräusche aus Henrys Zimmer und schließlich dem Bad kommen hören konnte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten.", begrüßte Henry seine Mutter freundlich, als er schließlich ins Wohnzimmer kam, wie Emma, immer noch in seinen Schlafanzug gekleidet.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schlafmütze.", meinte sie freundlich und beobachtete, wie ihr Sohn selber ein Päckchen zu den Geschenken unter den Baum legte.

„Hmm, kalte Pfannkuchen von gestern.", kommentierte er, als er sich an den Esstisch setzte, den Emma schon gedeckt hatte.

„Das ist doch okay, oder?", fragte sie mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme. „So wie jedes Jahr."

„Alles gut, Mom.", meinte Henry beruhigend, während er einen Schluck von seinem heißen Kakao nahm und dann begann zu essen.

Der Junge war zuerst fertig und endete damit, seine Mutter zu beobachten, die in aller Gemütlichkeit ihren Pfannkuchen kleinschnitt.

„Das machst du absichtlich Mom, oder?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Was denn?", erwiderte Emma unschuldig. „Warum bist du denn plötzlich so ungeduldig mit dem Geschenkeauspacken? Du bist doch keine 5 Jahre alt mehr."

„Ja, aber du lässt dir eeextra viel Zeit.", das letzte Wort zog Henry betont in die Länge.

Die Blonde grinste, aber schließlich war auch ihr Teller leer.

„Na dann mach mal die Geschenke auf, die der Weihnachtsmann dir gebracht hat."

„Der Weihnachtsmann mit blonden Haaren.", kommentierte Henry, doch er saß schon auf dem Boden vor dem Tannenbaum.  
Sein Geschenkhaufen war recht klein und entpuppte sich als drei Bücher und ein neues Playstation Spiel, aber Henry freute sich nichtsdestotrotz. Grinsend betrachtete er die Rückseite des Spiels und meinte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd:

„Das hier hat einen Mehrspielermodus."

Emma lachte bei seinen Worten und bückte sich nun selber nach einem in rotes Papier gewickeltem, rechteckigem Geschenk und einem Briefumschlag. Henry beobachtete mit gespanntem Gesicht, wie seine Mutter zuerst den Umschlag öffnete und eine bunte Karte herausnahm.  
„Die hab ich selber gebastelt.", meinte er, während Emma lächelnd las, was er in das Innere geschrieben hatte.

_Liebe Mom, _

_alles Liebe und Gute zu Weihnachten._

_Auf dass du ein ganzes weiteres Jahr an Lachen und Freude hast._

_(Und dass wir nächstes Jahr mit Walsh feiern.)_

_Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!  
Henry_

Emma lächelte. „Was hast du denn in letzter Zeit so für einen Narren an Walsh gefressen?", fragte sie, als sie die Karte zuklappte und begann, das Papier von ihrem Geschenk zu reißen.

„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Du hast zwar mich, aber jemand Erwachsenes zu haben kann sicherlich nicht schaden. Dann wäre unsere Familie ein wenig größer.", antwortete ihr Henry.

Emma sah ihrem Sohn fest in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich keinen Mann brauche, um glücklich zu sein. Du reichst mir vollkommen."

Henry nickte und Emmas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als ihre Augen auf den Titel des Buches fielen, das ihr Sohn ihr geschenkt hatte.  
„Mord im Märchenwald?", fragte sie leicht skeptisch, während sie es umdrehte und den Klappentext überflog.

„Ja, es ist ein Krimi und geht gleichzeitig irgendwie um Märchen. Ich fand es ganz klang ganz interessant. Wenn du fertig bist, würde ich es auch gerne lesen."

Emma lachte auf und ging dann zu ihrem Sohn hinüber um ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.

* * *

_Der erste Weihnachtstag begann für Regina in den frühen Morgenstunden. Eine Gewicht neben ihr auf der Matratze und einen leises Flüstern ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr, holten sie aus dem Tiefschlaf._

„_Maaamaaa. Der Weihnachtsmann war da."_

_Obwohl schlaftrunken, lächelte Regina und setzte sich auf.  
„Hast du schon nachgeschaut?", fragte sie gähnend, woraufhin Henry lebhaft nickte. Regina spiggelte auf ihren Leuchtwecker. Es war viertel nach 6, draußen war es noch stockdunkel und Licht kam nur aus dem Flur, durch die offene Schlafzimmertür. Sie verkniff sich ein weiteres Gähnen, während sie die ihre Decke von sich schob, aus dem Bett stieg und sich ihren Morgenmantel überzog. Henry stand schon an der Tür und spielte ungeduldig mit der Klinke, während er auf seine Mutter wartete. Schließlich gingen sie gemeinsam die große Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter, wo Henry sofort zum Tannenbaum lief, unter dem sich mehrere große Päckchen türmten, die Regina gestern Abend, nachdem sie sicher gewesen war, dass ihr Sohn schlief, aus ihrem Kleiderschrank geholt und dort plaziert hatte._

„_Ich glaube hier ist ein Buch drin!", rief Henry, der begonnen hatte, seine Geschenke zu befühlen. Seine Mutter indes war in die Küche gegangen, wo sie Milch für Henrys Kakao warm machte und sich selber einen Kaffee ausließ._

„_Erst wird gefrühstückt.", mahnte sie und obwohl er nicht in ihrem Blickfeld war, konnte Regina das enttäuschte Gesicht ihres Sechsjährigen förmlich vor sich sehen, der sich erhofft hatte, dieses Jahr zuerst mit der Bescherung beginnen zu gönnen. Doch Regina wusste, dass er, sobald er seine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, ebenfalls nicht mehr im Geringsten an essen denken würde und so blieb sie jedes Jahr aufs Neue streng. Erst Frühstück, dann Bescherung. _

„_Hilfst du mir beim Tischdecken?", fragte sie laut in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während sie Pfannkuchenteig zusammenmischte. Kurz darauf stand der kleine Junge neben ihr, während sie ihm vorsichtig zwei Teller in die Hand gab._

_Henry verschlang seinen Pfannkuchen mit Apfelmuß, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, während er immer wieder den Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer reckte, um einen Blick auf den Tannenbaum und die darunter liegenden Geschenke erhaschen zu können._

„_Das eine war ganz Sicher ein Buch!", meinte er aufgeregt, nach dem er einen großen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Das heißt die Wunschlisten, die wir in der Klasse von Miss Blanchard geschrieben haben, sind wohl beim Weihnachtsmann angekommen."_

„_Das sind sie bestimmt.", antwortete Regina, während sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte. Sie dachte daran zurück, wie Henrys Lehrerin ihr bei dem letzten Elternabend, im November ihr und allen anderen Eltern plötzlich einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
'Das sind die Wunschlisten für den Weihnachtsmann.', hatte sie erklärt, während die Bürgermeisterin die wackelige Handschrift ihres Sohnes erkannte. 'Ich dachte ich gebe sie Ihnen, vielleicht können Sie ihrem Kind den ein oder anderen Wunsch erfüllen.' Regina hatte mit leichtem Stolz in der Brust festgestellt, dass Henry im Vergleich zu seinen Klassenkameraden sehr bescheiden und realistisch gedacht hatte. Auf seiner Liste weder kein Pferd, Hamster, oder Kindermotorrad zu finden, obwohl die 'echte Ritterrüstung aus Metall' im Nachhinein bedacht, vielleicht doch ein bisschen größenwahnsinnig gewesen war. Bei ihren Weihnachtsfesten mit Henry hatte Regina noch nie sehr viel Wert auf den Weihnachtsmann gelegt. Zwar schien Henry an den dicken Mann im roten Mantel wirklich zu glauben, aber Regina hatte diesen Mythos nie gepflegt, indem sie ihm auch noch Kekse und Sherry rausgestellt hatte, die am nächsten Morgen verschwunden waren. Zwar kam der Weihnachtsmann im Hause Mills und wenn Henry unter dem Jahr einen Trotzanfall hatte, behalf sie sich gerne der Warnung: 'Wenn du nicht brav bist, dann bringt der Weihnachtsmann dir im Winter keine Geschenke.', jedoch spielte Regina die meiste Zeit einfach nur bei dem mit, was Henry aus der Schule und zuvor dem Kindergarten an Weihnachtstraditionen mitbrachte._

_Der Sechsjährige schob seinen Teller von sich weg.  
_

_„Fertig!", rief er aus. „Kann ich jetzt auspacken?"_

_Seine Mutter nickte und auf dicken Wollsocken, rannte Henry in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich vor den Baum plumpsen lies. Er widmete sich den größten Geschenken zuerst, die sich als eine Kiste Lego (zur Ergänzung von der Kiste, die er schon besaß) und Playmobil Ritter zu Pferd entpuppten. Vorfreudig betrachtete er die Packungen und Regina sah schon vor sich, wie sie in einer Stunde nur noch auf Zehenspitzen durch das Wohnzimmer laufen konnte, ohne sonst auf Legosteine zu treten.  
_

_Als nächstes riss Henry das Papier von dem Geschenk, was er gerade eben schon befühlt hatte.  
_

_„Ha! Es ist ein Buch!", meinte er triumphierend. Zu dem Buch kamen noch drei Andere und außerdem ein neuer Schlafanzug, der nur kurz betrachtet und dann sofort wieder unter den Baum gelegt wurde._

„_Kannst du mir das aufmachen?", fragte Henry und schob seiner Mutter die Kiste Lego hin. Regina, hatte sich in weiser Voraussicht eine Schere parat gelegt und wenig später beobachtete sie lächelnd, wie Henry laut klappernd in den bunten Plastiksteinen wühlte und sie zusammenbaute._

„_Ich baue eine Ritterburg.", erklärte er. „Da können dann meine neuen Ritter drin wohnen. Die hab ich mir vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht. Aber er hat mir gar keine Ritterrüstung gebracht, obwohl ich das auch auf die Liste geschrieben hab, als wir mit Miss Blanchard-", der Junge unterbrach sich und schob scharf die Luft ein.  
_

_„Was ist?", fragte Regina, die Stirn besorgt gerunzelt.  
_

_„Ich hab was vergessen!", machte ihr Sohn mit dramatischer Stimme und sprang auf. „Bin gleich wieder da!", mit diesen Worten flitzte er aus dem Wohnzimmer und Regina konnte nur noch hören, wie er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer polterte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand er wieder im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer, eine Plastiktüte in der Hand.  
_

_„Wir haben was in der Schule gebastelt.", erklärte Henry, außer Atem, während er zu dem Sofa hinüber ging, wo seine Mutter saß._

„_Oh.", machte diese überrascht.  
_

_„Miss Blanchard hat gesagt, wir sollten es ganz geheim halten und in unserem Zimmer bis Weihnachten verstecken, damit unsere Eltern es nicht finden. Ich hab es Operation Rentier genannt."_

_In Reginas Magen kribbelte es. Das schönste an Weihnachten für sie, war zu sehen, wie Henry sich freute und außer dem kleinen Päckchen, das sie von Graham bekommen und bisher noch nicht angerührt jatte, bekam sie keine Geschenke._

_Aus seiner Tüte kramte Henry einen Umschlag, ein leicht unförmiges, aber überraschend großes, in rotes Geschenkpapier eingeschlagenes Päckchen und ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Papier, das von einer Schleife aus rotem Band zusammengehalten wurde.  
_

_„Zuerst das hier.", meinte Henry geschäftig und schob ihr den Umschlag zu. Regina öffnete ihn und zum Vorschein kam eine Karte, offensichtlich selbst gebastelt und bemalt. Zu sehen war ein Mensch, mit schwarzen Haaren und grauer Kleidung und so wie Regina es erkannte, einer Art grauen Stock in der Hand. Über ihm eine Sprechblase, in der „Merry Christmas, Mom" stand._

„_Das bin ich.", erklärte Henry. „In einer Ritterrüstung, mit einem Schwert... Ich hatte keinen silbernen Stift, also hab ich Bleistift genommen."_

„_Die Karte ist wunderschön. Danke, Henry.", sagte Regina lächelnd und drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
_

_„Ich hab ja noch viel mehr!", erwiderte dieser und hielt ihr nun das zusammengerollte Papier hin. Regina öffnete die Schleife und es entpuppte sich als ein weiteres Bild.  
_

_„Das bist du, wie du Äpfel von deinem Apfelbaum pflügst.", erzählte ihr Sohn. „Viele in meiner Klasse mussten auch noch Geschenke für ihren Dad machen, aber weil ich ja keinen Dad hab, hab ich dir noch was gemalt."_

_Regina sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte er aufrichtig._

„_Es ist wundervoll.", antwortete sie und musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihren Sohn fest in die Arme zu schließen. „Und was ist das da?", fragte sie stattdessen mit einem Blick auf das größte eingepackte Geschenk. Grinsend reichte Henry es ihr. Es war ziemlich schwer und dick, wie sie feststellte. Die Oberfläche war unregelmäßig...  
„Du errätst es nie!", meinte Henry und seine Mutter begann vorsichtig, das Tesafilm, der das Papier zusammenhielt, zu lösen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Handabdruck, rosa bemalt mit der Unterschrift 'For Mommy'_

„_Ach Henry.", seufzte Regina und drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich, teilweise um zu verbergen, dass ihr Tränen leicht die Sicht verschleierten. „Vielen, vielen Dank. Das sind wunderschöne Weihnachtsgeschenke."_

_Sie gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn._

„_Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen wird", sagte Henry stolz und beobachtete seine Mutter, die mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen der kleinen Hand nachfuhren, die in die weiße Masse gedrückt worden war. „Ich mag es, wenn du lachst.", fügte er hinzu und als Antwort schenkte Regina ihm ein weiteres, breites Lächeln.  
„Aber jetzt muss ich weiter an meiner Burg bauen."_

_Wie Regina vorausgesehen hatte, war wenig später das Lego im ganzen Wohnzimmer verteilt und Henry gallopierte mit seinen Spielzeugpferden durch die selbst errichtete Burg. Regina stellte einen Teller Kekse auf den Tisch, die sie vor zwei Wochen zusammen gebacken hatten und beobachtete ihn dabei, während Weihnachtsmusik aus dem Radio drang. Irgendwann begann es draußen wieder zu schneien und Henry stürzte sich nach draußen, um einen Schneemann zu bauen. Die Stunden vergingen und der Tag endete mit Mutter und Sohn, eben noch durchnässt und verfroren, in frischen Schlafanzügen auf dem Sofa zusammengekuschelt, zwei dampfenden Tassen Kakao mit Sahne und Zimt auf dem Tisch und em Kinderfilm im DVD Player. Später in der Nacht, als Henry schon längst in seinem Bett lag und schlief, war Regina dabei Küche und Wohnzimmer vom Chaos des ersten Weihnachtstages zu befreien und für den zweiten bereit zu machen, da hielt sie die Geschenke Henrys wieder in der Hand. Stolz lächelnd, platzierte sie diese gut sichtbar auf dem Kaminsims, dann ging sie selber zu Bett._

* * *

_Im Märchenwald:_

Als Regina am nächsten Morgen durch ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt wurde, stöhnte sie. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sie tief und Traumlos geschlafen und am liebsten würde sie wieder zurück in die wohlige Dunkelheit sinken. Mit einem Seufzen zwang sie sich aus ihrem Bett heraus. Ein leichtes Pochen in ihrer Stirn erinnerte an den Wein von letzter Nacht und in diesem Moment war sie froh um ihre Magie, die besser wirkte, als jede Aspirin. Die Königin brauchte nicht lange um sich einzukleiden und so war sie, im Gegensatz zum Vortag, eine der ersten, die den Ratssaal betrat. Nur Snow war schon da. Sie stand gebückt vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und arrangierte ein kleines Häufchen an, in buntes Papier gehüllte Päckchen.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten.", grüßte sie fröhlich.

Regina ging zu ihr hinüber, in ihrer Hand selber drei kleine Geschenke. Snow beobachtete lächelnd, wie die Königin diese vorsichtig neben die Snows legte.

„Habt ihr gestern Abend noch lange gefeiert?", fragte Regina.

„Nein, gar nicht. Der kleine Roland ist kurz nachdem du gegangen bist eingeschlafen und wir sind auch wenig später zu Bett gegangen."

Die Königin nickte und sie und Snow setzten sich in die Sessel beim Feuer, wo sie schon den Vorabend verbracht hatten. Sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, während sie auf die Ankunft der Anderen warteten.  
Charming traf zusammen mit Belle ein, die beschlossen hatte, den Weihnachtsmorgen in Gesellschaft zu verbringen und wenig später kamen schließlich auch Roland und Robin hinzu.

„Ein gewisser jemand kam heute Morgen nicht so leicht aus den Federn.", grinste Robin entschuldigend. „Gestern Abend war es halt doch etwas später, als die übliche Bettzeit."

Sein Blick streifte den Reginas, doch er lächelte nur warm, ohne sich die Unterhaltung des gestrigen Abends anmerken zu lassen. Roland schien jegliche Müdigkeit abgelegt zu haben, sein vorfreudiger Blick war auf den Stapel an Geschenken unter dem Weihnachtsbaum geheftet.

„Erst Frühstück, dann Bescherung?", fragte Snow in die Runde. Sie stieß auf Zustimmung und so versammelten sich alle wieder um den großen Runden Tisch.

Zu essen gab es Pfannkuchen, mit Apfelmus und sie alle wurden Roland amüsiert, der kräftig zulangte und gleichzeitig versuchte, so schnell zu essen, wie möglich, um möglichst bald fertig zu sein.

Tatsächlich war er der Erste, der seinen Teller von sich wegschob.

„Ich hab meinen Teller aufgegessen!", verkündete er stolz, was selbst Regina schallend lachen lies.

„'Leer' gegessen.", verbesserte Robin liebevoll. „Und warte noch, bis wir anderen auch fertig sind."

„Hm.. alsho ish bin auch showeit.", verkündete Charming, den Mund voll, mit seinem letzten Biss Pfannkuchen. Regina war die Einzige die bemerkte, wie Snow ihm leicht den Ellenbogen stieß und einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf, der ganz nach _'man-spricht-nicht-mit-vollem-Mund-vor-allem-nicht-vor-Kindern-denk-daran-wenn-wir-unser-eigenes-großziehen'_ aussah, was den Prinzen schlucken lies.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie alle schließlich Messer und Gabel beiseite legten und dann hinüber zum Weihnachtsbaum gingen. Jedes Geschenk war mit einem Namen versehen und Roland, der zwar nicht lesen konnte, aber wusste, wie sein Name aussah, saß aufgeregt vor dem Haufen, den Snow so liebevoll angeordnet hatte und suchte fleißig nach den Päckchen, die für ihn bestimmt waren. Er brauchte nicht lange um fündig zu werden. Begeistert begann er, das größte Geschenk auszupacken. Es entpuppte sich ein Holzschwert und seinem Grinsen nach zu Urteilen, ordnete Regina das Geschenk Charming zu.

„Woow", machte Roland begeistert und schwang sein neues Besitzstück wild hin und her. „Guck mal, Papa!"

Robin nickte nur lachend und beobachtete, wie sich der kleine Junge schnell seinem zweiten Geschenk widmete. Es war ein Packen Spielkarten von Snow. Dieses wurde mit der selben Begeisterung empfangen und dann mit dem Kommentar: „Damit müssen wir später unbedingt spielen.", beiseite gelegt. Als nächstes wurde das Papier von einem Kinderbuch gerissen. Eindeutig ein Geschenk von Belle. Anerkennend warf Regina dieser einen Blick zu. Sie hätte Roland nichts schenken müssen, vor allem nicht, da der kleine Junge so spontan zu der Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen worden war, doch als Belle Reginas Blick begegnete zuckte diese nur mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Mein aller erstes Buch.", erklärte Roland. „Zum Glück kann Papa lesen."

In seinen kleinen Händen hielt der Junge nun das, was Regina als ihr eigenes Geschenk identifizierte. Sie hatte es an diesem Morgen magisch heraufbeschworen.  
„Holzpferde und Ritterfiguren!", verkündete der kleine Junge laut und hielt eine hölzerne Box hoch, die eben jenes enthielt, damit alle sie gut sehen konnten.

„Denen kannst du mit deinen Bauklötzen eine Burg bauen.", schlug die Königin vor und der Junge nickte zustimmend. Ein Geschenk war noch übrig und es stellte sich als neues, grünes Wintercape von Robin heraus.

Als nächstes waren die Erwachsenen an der Reihe, die sich ihre Geschenke gegenseitig reichten und dann zu der Sesselgruppe gingen, wo sie sich niederließen. Dass Snow und Charming ihr gemeinsam ein Päckchen zusteckten, war kein Wunder für Regina, doch auch Robin schob ihr ein dünnes Geschenk entgegen. Unweigerlich setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus, zumal, weil sie selber gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, den Dieb zu beschenken und weil sie sich nicht ausmalen konnte, was er für sie besorgt haben könnte. Unauffällig versuchte sie, das Geschenk durch das Papier hindurch zu befühlen. Es war dünn, aber breit und weich. Vielleicht ein Kleidungsstück...

„Oh die sind aber süß.", riss Snow die Königin aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte begonnen ihre Geschenke auszupacken und hielt nun mehrere Strampelanzüge in die Höhe, damit alle sie sehen konnte. Das war Reginas Geschenk gewesen.

„Und dann auch noch passend für beide Geschlechter. Der hier gefällt mir am besten." Sie hielt einen braunen Strampler und ein Mützchen mit angenähten Bärenohren hoch.

Von Charming bekam Snow eine Kette und Ohrringe, Robin beschenkte die Prinzessin mit einem Set selbst gemachter Pfeile, von der Sorte, mit denen er auch selber schoss und Belle hatte wohl beschlossen, ihnen allen Bücher zu schenken, denn auch Charming, der als nächster an der Reihe war, wickelte eines aus und Regina meinte ebenfalls, in ihrem kleinen Geschenkhaufen ein Buch zu identifizieren. Snow hatte ihrem Mann ein neues paar Stiefel geschenkt und Robin hatte ihm ein zusammengerolltes Zelt besorgt. Nun war Regina an der Reihe und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie und die drei Geschenke in ihrem Schoß. Roland war zu ihr auf die Lehne geklettert und sah ihr über die Schulter.  
„Mach das zuerst auf.", schlug er vor und deutete auf ein rechteckiges Päckchen. Es war das Buch von Belle. Regina reichte es Roland, damit er es fasziniert betrachten und die Seiten durch seine Finger blättern lassen konnte. Das nächste Geschenk, was der Königin in die Finger fiel, war das von Robin. Die Neugier flammte erneut in ihr auf und vorsichtig zog sie an dem Band, das das Papier zusammen hielt. Als sich Schleife und der Knoten lösten und sie das Papier beiseite schlug, kamen ein paar weicher Handschuhe aus schwarzem Leder zum Vorschein. Sie waren schlicht, aber aus guter Qualität und Regina konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. Zwar besaß sie schon selber mehr als ein paar schwarzer Handschuhe, aber dann wiederum gab es wahrscheinlich nichts, was der Dieb ihr schenken konnte, was sie nicht schon besaß, oder was sie sich im zweifelsfall magisch besorgen konnte. Ihr gefiel die Idee. Die Handschuhe waren nicht nur hübsch, sondern hatten auch einen praktischen Sinn und sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war es die Schlichtheit, mit der sie da lagen, was ihr zusagte.

„Handschuhe kann man immer gebrauchen.", bemerkte Robin von seinem Platz aus. „Und schwarz ist unzweifelhaft Eure Farbe."

Regina nickte, das Lächeln immer noch auf ihren Lippen und reichte die Handschuhe an Roland weiter, der sie mit Expertenmiene musterte und selber anprobierte.

Nur noch ein Geschenk lag in Reginas Schoß. Es war ebenfalls rechteckig, schien recht dünn und als die Königin es in die Hand nahm fühlte es sich sehr hart an, mit vielen Unebenheiten.

Regina hatte keine Ahnung, was auch immer sich hinter dem rot-goldenen Papier verbergen konnte und als sie dieses Aufriss, stockte ihr der Atem.

Es war ein Bild. Mit feinen Pinselstrichen gezeichnet und edel gerahmt.  
„Henry", hauchte Regina unhörbar leise und sie sah auf zu Snow, die sie mit einem Blick bedachte, den Regina als Mischung aus Stolz, Unsicherheit und ängstlich, gespannter Erwartung interpretierte.

Regina fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über das Deckglas des Bildes, entlang der Konturen ihres elfjährigen Sohnes. Das Bild war unglaublich Detail getreu, fast wie ein Foto. Ihr Blick wurde wässrig.

„Woher habt ihr das?", fragte sie das königliche Paar leise, ohne von ihrem Geschenk aufzublicken. Ihre Augen lagen auf denen Henrys, die so lebhaft wirkten und diesen schelmischen Funken hatten, die den Blick ihres Sohnes immer ausgemacht hatten, dass sie für einen Moment beinahe glaubte, das Bild bewege sich.

„Es gibt diesen Maler im Dorf.", antwortete Snow auf Reginas Frage. „In Storybrooke war er jahrelang Henrys Kunstlehrer, von daher kannte er ihn ziemlich gut. Er hat das Bild aus seiner Erinnerung gemalt. Wir dachten es würde dir gefallen, etwas zum Angucken zu haben."

Regina antwortete nicht, den Blick immer noch auf das Portrait gebannt. Ein Teil von ihr verteufelte die Königin, während ein anderer Teil für die Beherrschung kämpfte, nicht auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen und davon zu rennen. Sie wusste, dass die Prinzessin es gut gemeint hatte und tatsächlich freute Regina sich, etwas von Henry zu haben. Etwas zum ansehen, etwas was dafür sorgte, dass sein Gesicht niemals in ihren Erinnerungen verschwamm, oder gar verblasste. Gleichzeitig linderte es nicht ihren Schmerz, sondern verzehntfachte ihn. Der Knoten in ihrem Bauch, den sie immer wieder spürte, lag nun groß und einem Stein gleich in ihrem Magen, während ein weiterer Kloß in ihrer Kehle saß. Wäre Roland nicht dort gewesen und hätte ebenfalls neugierig auf das Bild gestarrt, wäre sie geflüchtet. Doch so setzte sie nun zu einer Antwort an.

„Es ist...- Dankeschön.", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, doch aus dem Blick, den Snow ihr zuwarf, konnte Regina lesen, dass die Prinzessin, die Würdigung und die gemischten Gefühle verstand.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Roland neben Regina.

„Das ist Henry.", antwortete sie, ihre immer noch belegt.

„Dein Kind, das in der anderen Welt ist?", fragte der kleine Junge nach und Regina nickte, während sie sich fragte, was Robin seinem Sohn wohl alles von ihr erzählt hatte.

Roland betrachtete einen weiteren Moment lang das Bild und sprang dann von Reginas Sessellehne.

„Papa, ich hab doch auch noch Geschenke!", rief er und Robin reichte seinem Sohn einen kleinen Stoffbeutel. Der Kleine Junge griff hinein und zum Vorschein kamen mehrere kleine Figuren, gebastelt aus aneinander gebundenen Stöckchen, mit aufgesteckten Kastanien als Kopf. Stolz ging er durch die Runde und reichte jedem eines.

„Die hier ist mir gestern ein bisschen kaputt gegangen.", meinte er entschuldigend, als er Charming seine Figur reichte. „Der Kopf fällt immer ab, aber den kann man wieder draufstecken. Und das eine Bein ist angeknackst, aber Papa sagt, dass das Männlein jetzt sogar ein Knie hat und dass es total toll ist und dass es jetzt sogar mit dem Bein wackeln kann."

Der Prinz bedankte sich während er die schräge Figur mit Stöcken als Arme und Beine betrachtete. Vor Belle kam Roland mit leeren Händen zum stehen.

„Für dich hab ich gar nichts gebastelt.", sagte er mit großen Augen. „Bist du jetzt böse?"

„Ach was, das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus.", erwiderte die junge Frau und strubbelte ihm durch das Haar.

Den restlichen Morgen verbrachten sie größtenteils damit, Roland zu beobachten, der seine neuen Spielsachen ausprobierte. Wie Regina vorgeschlagen hatte, baute er, mit Hilfe von Charming und Robin, aus seinen Bauklötzen eine große Burg und ließ dort seine neuen Ritterfiguren hindurch reiten. Das Kartenpaket wurde mit einer großen Runde Mau-Mau eingeweiht, die Snow spektakulär gewann und ehe sie es sich versahen kam die Mittags- und Nachmittagszeit. Irgendwann verkündete Robin, er hätte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen und zusammen mit Roland, der immer noch lautstark von Weihnachten schwärmte, verließ er die royale Gesellschaft und kehrte zu seinen Männern zurück. Eine Stunde später konnte Regina Roland im Schlosshof beobachteten, wie er, gekleidet in sein neues Cape, durch den hohen Schnee sprang, und sich einen Schwertkampf mit Little John lieferte.

An diesem Abend gab es ein weiteres festliches Essen, bei dem Roland und Robin ebenfalls wieder anwesend waren und mit seinen Plänen von nun an jeden Tag Weihnachten zu feiern und der schiere Enthusiasmus, mit dem er aß und erzählte, schaffte Roland es mehrmals, selbst Regina laut zum lachen zu bringen. Als sie alle sich schließlich verabschiedeten, gesellte sich Robin noch für einen kurzen Moment zu der Königin.

„Vielen Dank.", meinte er an sie gewandt. „Vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr ihm zwei so schöne Tage bereitet habt."

„Den Dank solltest du eher an Snow richten. Sie hat das ganze hier geplant und sie hat sich mehr um deinen Sohn gekümmert als ich."

„Bei dem Prinzen und der Prinzessin habe ich mich schon bedankt.", erwiderte der Dieb. „Ich wollte dir dafür danken, dass du bei all dem mitgemacht hast. Es war nicht deine Pflicht, aber Roland hat das alles solch einen Spaß gemacht und seit du ihm vor diesem fliegenden Affen gerettet hast, scheint er einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben."

„Nun, die Zuneigung beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", meinte Regina und bedachte den kleinen Jungen, der gerade mit Charming sprach, mit einem sanften Blick. „Aber glaube bloß nicht, dass du bei unseren nächsten Sitzungen, wenn dein junger Mann nicht dabei ist, so leicht davon kommst. Nur weil ich in seiner Gegenwart meine sanftere Seite zeige, heißt das nicht, dass das immer so sein wird. Weihnachten ist eine Ausnahme."

„Oh, ich würde es mir nicht zu träumen wagen, Eure Majestät.", antwortete der Dieb sarkastisch grinsend und damit hob er Roland auf seinen Arm und verließ den Saal, während sein Sohn über seine Schulter winkte.

Bevor Regina an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, stellte sie ihr Geschenk von den Charmings auf ihren Nachttisch. Mit einem leichten Stich der Schuld wurde ihr bewusst, wie oft sie diesem Tag frei gelacht hatte und als sie in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes sah, der sie so friedlich aus dem Bild heraus ansah, zogen andere Bilder von Henry an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Er war jünger, in Rolands alter.

_Ich mag es, wenn du lachst._

Mit einem Mal war die Schuld verschwunden und sie fühlte sich merkwürdig friedlich, beinahe glücklich.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.", flüsterte sie zu dem Portrait „In meinem Herzen trage ich dich immer bei mir."

Dann löschte sie die einzige Kerze, die ihr Gemach noch mit flackerndem Licht füllte und nur wenige Minuten, nachdem ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, hatte die warme Dunkelheit sie auch schon empfangen und sie träumte von bunten Lichtern und Kinderstimmen und von dem Geruch nach Weihnachten.


End file.
